My Heart Is the Worst Kind Of Weapon
by whisperingeye
Summary: Ava's just met Kendall and all she can think about is the sadness behind his eyes. She's decided to make it her mission to get happy again. KendallxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A story based on a dream I had the other night. Not exactly sure where I'm going with this but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"What's the name of this place?" Logan sighed dramatically.

"Love Cake, I think," James replied looking at the map on his phone. "Google Maps said it was just down here to the left."

"Yeah but I don't get why we had to park in the garage at the end of the block."

"There's no street parking and I didn't want to run the risk of having to double back and hitting traffic or something. Clearly we're in a bit of a hurry," James snapped. The two of them had been assigned weeks ago to order cakes for Kendall's birthday and, per Kathy's request, were on their way to a new organic bakery she had completely fallen in love with.

"You're the one who couldn't go yesterday," Logan mumbled.

"But I wanted to go last week!" James nearly shouted. "But someone was continuously hung over." All Logan did was laugh. "If we can't get a cake ordered by Saturday, I'm blaming it all on you."

"I still don't understand why he only eats organic shit. I bet if we just bought him a cake from the grocery store, he wouldn't even be able to tell a difference."

"It's the principle of it, Logan. And it **is** his birthday. The least we could do is accommodate to his weird eating habits. Plus he's been in a funk lately; it's our jobs as his best friends and bandmates to get him out of it."

"I told him not to date her," Logan shrugged. "The dip-shit took my advice and threw it right out the window and I was actually spot on about her personality."

"Now's not the time for 'I told you so'," James commented. "Look, here it is." The two stepped into a small bakery to be greeted with a warm fragrance of cakes and brownies.

"Well organic sure smells delicious," Logan whispered. Across the shop floor were different tables, set up with different displays indicating the types of cakes 'Love Cake' specialized in baking. From extravagant wedding cakes to simple children's birthdays, this placed seemed to do it all. "Damn, this shit is cool," Logan pointed to a three-tier cake covered with cornelli lace and gum paste flowers."

"Don't touch it," James retorted. "I'm not paying for three cakes because your drunken ass knocked something over. Now, let's try to find the owner." The two continued walking through the shop, admiring the different cakes until they came up to the counter. While Logan marveled over the cooler filled with different pieces of cakes, James looked over the ever so specific demands from Kathy, just to make sure he'd be familiar with what she wanted for Kendall.

"I wonder what the lady looks like," Logan said looking over James' shoulder. "I bet she's real old and from France or something. And she **has** to be fat."

"And why does she **have** to be fat?" James asked annoyed.

"All chefs are fat. You can never trust a skinny chef."

"Why can't you trust a skinny chef?" another voice joined them and both boys whipped their heads up to see a young, skinny woman standing before them. "Sorry for the wait," she smiled, "what can I get for you?"

"Sorry," James apologized on Logan's behalf. "I was actually wondering if I could speak to the owner?"

"I'm not good enough for you?" she responded quickly and sharply. Her face was hard, not showing any emotion and as James stumbled over his words, she smiled. "It's because I'm skinny, right?" she directed her comment towards Logan. "I'm just kidding, let me go get her." Both boys laughed to themselves, relieved the girl was only joking. A few moments later, the same girl appeared from behind the wall, but instead of a frosting covered apron, she was wearing skinny jeans and a printed blazer. "Hi, I'm Ava, owner of Love Cake."

"You're the owner?" Logan questioned in disbelief.

"You don't believe me?" she asked him, pulling two pieces of white cake with white buttercream from the cooler. Logan shook his head and raised his eyebrows. He didn't think this girl could be over the age of 20; there was no way she owned her own shop. "It's because I'm skinny, huh?" she smiled at him again. "That's a terrible misconception about chefs," she commented, leading them to the consulting table to the left. "Some of the best chefs I know are in the best shapes of their lives; you don't have to be overweight to be successful in this business."

"Touche," Logan flashed a million dollar grin her way. There was something about the way she was able to refute everything he said, responding to him quickly, that was making her appeal to him. Not to mention she had a cute face.

"Now, from what I saw on that paper there," she tapped the papers James had placed down on the table, "you two are looking for a large cake."

"Yes," James smiled. "Hi, I'm James Maslow and this idiot here is Logan Henderson. We came recommended from Kathy Schmidt, she said if we wanted organic cakes, this was the place to go."

"Ah, Mrs. Schmidt," Ava smiled, "that lady is a sweetheart."

"She's our best friends' mom," Logan said. "She did say your cakes were phenomenal but she failed to mention how beautiful you are." Ava laughed. "Something funny?"

"You're cocky," she commented. "You remind me so much of my brother. Cute." It was James' turn to laugh. Not every day did he see his over confident best friend be shot down by a pretty girl, right in front of him nonetheless. "You need a cake?" she turned her attention back to James, knowing he was the responsible one at the table.

"Yes, two actually, and we need them for this weekend." He winced a little, worried if Ava would able to assist them in such short notice.

"Yeah, I've got these 8" cooler cakes here and…" James interrupted her.

"Actually we need a sheet cake and," he looked over Kathy's handwriting, "a torted cake?" he questioned.

"For this weekend?" Ava repeated. "Like in two days?"

"Can ya do it?" Logan sat back in his chair, challenging her. "Cause we could always go down to Whole Foods and get a cake there, I'm sure they could do it," he smirked at her.

"Can it, Logan," James snapped. "Yeah, I know it's short notice but we've been really busy lately with the show and what not that we haven't had time to get down here and order it."

Ava groaned before placing her head in her hands. "Lemme see the paper." James quickly handed her the sheet containing all the details and Ava scanned them quickly. "Lemon with raspberry, red velvet," she whispered to herself. James looked at Logan and gave him a nervous glance. There was no way they'd ever be on Kathy's good side again if they couldn't get these cakes. "Wow," she sighed.

"We understand if it's too late," James said quietly, nudging Logan to stand up. "We've taken up enough of your time."

"No," Ava said standing up too, "I just finished baking and accidentally made a large batch of lemon. I've got your sheet cake and my baking assistant can whip up those red velvets this afternoon. I can't believe I'm saying it but yeah, we've got the cakes for Saturday." She smiled, "Who woulda thought?"

"You're amazing for doing this, thank you," James extended his hand and shook hers. "Here are all the specifications. I trust you completely to do whatever you think would look best."

"Alright," Ava looked over the paper again, this time a bit more slowly. "I'll go ahead and write you a ticket."

"And we can pay for it now," James said. "I don't think we'll have time to make it back here before Saturday and then we'll be in a big hurry."

"Well, it's going to be a bit pricey with all the artwork and because they're speciality cakes," she warned. "Oh and I completely forgot, I pulled out these samples for you to try," she handed them the slices of cakes.

"We've got the money to pay for it," Logan said. "I'm sure I could buy everything you've got." He smiled again as he took the cake and winked at her. "We're in a band, as if you didn't know."

"Logan," James warned.

"No," Ava smiled. "I had no idea."

"And a TV show on Nickelodeon," Logan said, his confidence falling a little. With the new found popularity Big Time Rush was getting, there weren't many people who weren't fans of them or who at least heard of them. "Big Time Rush?"

"Never heard of it," she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really pay attention to **children's** music."

"It's not children's music!" Logan nearly shouted.

"Easy there, cowboy," James said grabbing his shoulders. "Why don't you take this cake and head back to the car and I'll meet you there?" Logan glared at Ava before swinging his body around and heading for the door. "We really don't cater to **just** children," James said pulling out his credit card, glancing up at Ava slowly.

"Oh, I know," she said handing James the ticket receipt and swiping his card. "My niece watches your show and I bought your latest album. Not to mention I'm loving the new single!" James laughed, taking back his card. "I just wanted to give Casanova a hard time."

"I'll be sure to keep that information to myself then. You should check out a show sometime. It'd be really cool."

"Mr. Maslow, are you hitting on me?" she asked him flirtatiously, but most importantly, sarcastically.

"No," he caught onto her sarcasm and held his hands up jokingly. "I've got a girlfriend." He signed the credit card receipt and picked up his piece of cake. "It was really nice meeting you and I can't thank you enough for making these cakes in such short notice."

"Thank my horrible math skills for tripling the recipe instead of doubling it," she smiled, going over his notes one more time. "Oh wait," she said, thankful she read it a third time. "Is this a mistake?" She joined James on the other side of the counted and pointed to the message for the sheet cake. "You want a Spiderman design but is the age correct? 'Happy 22nd Birthday Kendall', should it be 2nd?" James laughed and patted her on the back.

"No, our friend's just a bit immature. 22 is correct."

"Oh," she laughed with him. "Alright then."

* * *

Just as Ava was putting the finishing touches on a wedding cake, her cell phone rang. She groaned to herself. _Please don't be a cake order. _

"Love Cake, how can I help you?"

"_Ava? This is James Maslow, I've got the two cakes going out tomorrow."_

"Yes, Mr. Maslow, I literally just finished them and they're boxed and ready for pick up tomorrow morning."

"_About that," _he started slowly._ "We're going to be in rehearsals all day and won't be able to pick it up until after close. Is there any way you could deliver the cakes for us?"_

"Um, yeah I could get my driver to bring them to…"

"_Can't you do it?" _he interrupted her.

"I mean, yeah I guess but I didn't want to have to be working so late and…"

"_I'll pay extra," _James said._ "Not to sound douchey, like Logan but money really isn't an issue or anything. Plus, Kathy would love to see you and I know Kendall would love to meet the person who designed his cakes."_

"Why would Mrs. Schmidt be there?" she questioned.

"_It's her son's birthday."_

"Oh my god! It's Kendall! I've heard countless stories about him, I just didn't put two and two together that these cakes were for him. Duh, Ava."

James laughed_. "So you'll come?"_

"Yeah I'll drop them off, what time?"

"_Invite her to stay for the party, idiot," _Ava heard another voice in the background.

"_Oh, right. Actually I'm inviting you to the party. So you can bring the cakes and stay." _James cleared his throat_. "I'm not telling her that."_

"Telling me what?" Ava smiled. She heard Logan's voice in the background and figured they were all together getting ready for the tour coming up.

"_Logan just wanted to say hello and apologize for how stupid he was being the last time he saw you," _Ava heard shuffling and James laughing._ "And absolutely nothing about how glad you'll be to see him tomorrow."_

"Oh, I'm sure," Ava said grinning. "A real gentleman you got there, James. But I don't want a pity invite or anything, I really don't mind just dropping the cakes off and saying a quick hello to the birthday boy."

"_Totally not a pity invite," _an unidentified voice said_. "Hi, Ava, I'm Carlos and I'm looking forward to eating those cakes! James gave me some of the slice he brought back and it was absolutely delicious."_

"Hi, thanks. I'm looking forward to serving them." Ava was having a bit of a fangirl moment. Not that she was a huge fan of them or anything but it was exciting to know she was going to be hanging out with a cute boy band the following evening. She heard a loud click and then muffled voices.

"_Alright, __**Mom**__," _James said._ "You're off speaker phone now and Kendall walked in so we're going to get back to rehearsals. I'll call you later with the address you can send it to and yes, it's still a surprise for him. Hey K-Dawg, my mom's mailing you a birthday present."_

"_Thanks Mrs. Maslow!" _Ava heard Kendall shout_._

"_Okay," _James laughed_. "We'll see you later, bye." _

Ava laughed and hung up the phone. Not two seconds later did a text message with an address and time pop up on her phone. James thanked her again for everything she was doing and told her they were excited for tomorrow.

* * *

"Alright well I'm going to head home," Ava said to Becky.

"What about these two cakes here?" she asked. "They weren't picked up."

"Oh, I'm delivering those," Ava answered quickly. For some reason, she was incredibly nervous about tonight.

"James Maslow," Becky read aloud. "Oh my god, James mother fucking Maslow from Big Time Rush? I thought you were **joking**." Becky's jaw was on the floor. Not only was she interning for the fall, but she had just graduated from high school, perfect age range for a fan girl. "You have to let me come with you."

"No, Becky," Ava said sternly. "I'm not paying you overtime so you can oodle over these boys."

"I'll do it for free! Let me go, please, please, please," Becky was crawling towards her, hands clasped out in front of her.

"Stop it," Ava said laughing, pulling Becky up. "You're embarrassing yourself. But I'll tell you what, I'll get you an autograph, alright?" Becky squealed in delight. "Now, you close up here and I'm going to head home to change and then be back up here to grab these cakes. No funny business, got it?"

Ava frantically went through every single article of clothing in her closet. What do you wear to a celebrity's birthday party anyway? She wasn't sure if it'd be at a club so she'd need to dress nice or if it was just going to be a casual get together. With people like this, you never could tell, so she just decided to send James a quick text and hope he had a minute to respond. Seconds later, she had her reply.

"_No it's not formal haha. Pretty casual, I'm wearing jeans. It's just at Kendall's house so I doubt anyone will actually dress up. It's cute you're nervous ;)"_

"I'm not nervous," Ava said aloud. "I'm not nervous," she typed back, "just apprehensive because I won't know anyone there." Confident in her response, she tossed her phone onto the bed and decided on a pair of high wasted shorts and a striped blazer. This way she'd look comfortable and still professional in case her work came into the discussion. After styling her hair just right, Ava looked over herself in the mirror and grabbed her phone heading out. Surprisingly, she had two messages from James.

"_You'll know me, Carlos, Logan and with the way Kathy talks about people, I'm sure her family will know of you at least. That's basically half the guest list right there. I think you're fine."_

"_Not sure if I told you or not but this party is a surprise. We're getting there with Kendall at 8 so make sure you're there before 7:30."_

Ava checked her watched and realized it was a quarter til seven. "Just need to pick up the cakes and type the address in to Google maps," she said aloud, adding the house number to her pins. When she pulled up to Love Cake, she saw Becky's car still parked out back. "You're fucking kidding me."

"Why are you still here?" she demanded as Becky quickly stood up from the office chair.

"Don't worry, I clocked out hours ago and was just waiting for you to get back. You look cute. Oh my god, are you staying for the party?"

"That's none of your business but if you must know. Yes, I was invited to stay."

"Did James invite you?" Becky helped Ava carry the large sheet cake out to her car. "You're going to be in a date setting with him, he's going to make a move, oh my god, you could get married!"

"Becky! Stop it. James has a girlfriend and he's just being nice. He'd make a great **friend**! Now help me get this torted red velvet in here." Without much maneuvering, Becky and Ava were successful in getting both cakes into the back of Ava's Prius. "This is why I chose this car," Ava said happily. "Absolutely perfect for delivering cakes. Now, go home Becky," she hugged her intern goodbye and headed for the party.

Thankfully the drive there didn't contain too many turns and the traffic was mild. She pulled up to a nice house only to see a few cars in the extra-long driveway. "Maybe I will know everyone here," Ava said quietly. She made her way up to the door and rang the bell. Quicker than expected, the door swung open to reveal Mrs. Schmidt with a smile plastered on her face.

"Ava!" she exclaimed. "It's so nice to see you and I'm so happy the boys went to you for cakes," she engulfed her in to a tight hug and Ava smiled. It didn't matter how familiar you were with this woman, she always welcomed everyone in with welcome arms. "Do you need help with the cakes?"

"Yes ma'am," Ava replied, getting to breathe again.

"Kent!" Mrs. Schmidt shouted. "Here, come and meet everyone. I was absolutely thrilled when James told me you could make it to the party. I wanted to invite you but wasn't sure you'd feel comfortable going because you wouldn't know anyone. But, well here you are," Mrs. Schmidt hugged her again.

"I appreciate the invite, Mrs. Schmidt," Ava smiled. "You practically live at my shop, the least I could do was make your sons' cakes and show up for a party."

Please, dear. I've told you, call me Kathy. Everyone does." She smiled and turned her attention the small group of people that had gathered. "Everyone, this is Ava Ryan. She's the young woman who owns that organic cake shop, Love Cake. Ava," she turned her attention back to Ava, "this is my husband Kent," she gestured to tall man wearing a hat and thin rimmed glasses. His parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt," two elderly people waved from the couch. "Kendall's best friend, Dustin," a dark haired man with glasses gave her a quick wave before turning his attention back to his phone. "And finally my other son Kevin," a young, tan man stepped forward and offered his hand to shake. He smiled warmly and gave her a quick wink, giving her a bit of reassurance after meeting so many people. "Kevin and Kendall's other brother, Kenneth couldn't make it tonight but he'll be here in spirit," she sighed and smiled again. "You need help with the cakes, don't you?"

"And you might want to hurry," Dustin added, "Logan just texted and said they're on their way from Paramount."

"Then to the car we go," Kathy said. "Dustin, Kevin, help her bring them in." Both boys quickly stood and up followed her out to the car.

"Yeah, if you two want to grab the big sheet cake, I can handle the other one," Ava instructed.

"You're sure?" Kevin asked. "We don't mind making two trips and it would suck if you dropped it."

"Hey," she said defensively, "this is my job. You two just make sure **you **don't drop it."

"Alright, alright, gosh," Kevin laughed, sliding the large box out of the car. "Dustin grab that end, you got it?" Luckily, Ava was standing there to catch the side of the cake as it slipped from Dustin's hands. "Shit!" Kevin shouted.

"Oh my god," Ava said laughing a little. "Maybe the two of you should just go up to the house and I'll bring them in."

"I've got it," Dustin said, "I just didn't think it was going to be that heavy but I'm ready now."

"Please, please be careful," Ava stressed.

"Trust us," Kevin smiled beginning to move with the cake. Ava sighed as she brought in the red velvet.

"Quick, quick, inside," Kathy smiled, rushing Ava in. "They're in the neighborhood. Places, everyone!" Kathy shouted.

"You can stand over here," Dustin, motioned for Ava to come hide with him behind the couch. "So have you met Kendall?"

"No," Ava laughed. "I've heard stories about him from Kathy though, but no, never met him."

"Oh, well he's a pretty cool guy," Dustin commented. "I'm sure you would get along." Ava studied his face. She couldn't tell if Dustin was coming on to her or if he was pushing Kendall on to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure I would."

"Quiet!" Kathy whispered. Ava could hear keys jingling and immediately noticed James' voice. The door swung open and in walked the foursome. Kendall flipped on the lights and that was their cue to shout surprise. His eyes widened at first but when he noticed all the familiar faces around, he smiled and began laughing.

"Thanks guys," he said. Despite his genuine happiness on the outside, Ava noticed a tone in his voice that didn't match. His outer expressions gave indication that he was happy to see everyone but his voice seemed filled with sadness. As everyone rushed forward to give the birthday boy his hugs, Ava stood awkwardly in the back, not sure if she should welcome him with open arms considering they had never met.

"There you are," Ava looked up to see Logan standing there with his arms outstretched. "James told me you were just kidding about our music being for kids and that you were a huge fan of me. It's cool, I get it." Ava slowly made her way to him.

"I'm pretty sure half of what you said was false but I'll let it slide," she laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said grinning. "Glad you could make it. Here let me introduce you to Carlos. Hey, man," Carlos appeared quickly and hugged Ava quickly.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled. "And I'm even more excited for your cake." Ava smiled and looked past Carlos just in time to see Kendall walking from the group, down a hallway.

"Hey," Ava was shaken out of her thoughts by James wrapping his arm around her. "I was going to introduce you to him but, uh," James didn't know how to tell her.

"He's still a little upset, James," Kathy interrupted. "But he'll meet her later. You guys hungry for dinner?"

"Starving."

"Yes."

"Let's eat." Everyone said together. Kathy led everyone outside to a buffet style dinner with tables and chairs scattered around the backyard.

"Oh, I forgot to mention to James for you to bring a swimsuit," Kathy frowned at Ava.

"She could always go without, Mama Kath," Logan winked.

"You watch your mouth!" Kathy commented. "Don't mind him, dear. He's quite the flirt but basically harmless." Ava smiled and shook her head. "Can I get you anything?"

"Bathroom," Ava smiled.

"Yes, it's inside and down the hall, first door on your right." Ava quietly made her way inside and once she was free from everyone, sighed. Clearly there was something going on with this boy she had never met and no one felt the need to clue her in. But then again why would they? She's just a random girl who was invited to this party simply out of pity. There's no reason anyone would tell her anything personal. Just as Ava was about to reach the bathroom, she looked to her left to see a balcony opening up to the Schmidt's backyard, a beautiful view of the stars included.

"Wow," Ava gasped slightly. She made her way into the room before she was startled by a voice.

"Hey," she whipped around to see Kendall sitting in a chair, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ava said quickly, majorly embarrassed. "I was going to the bathroom and I saw the door open and the view and it was just so pretty and I walked in without thinking, I'm sorry," she mumbled and brought her eyes down to her shoes.

"It's okay," Kendall said laughing a little. Again Ava could tell he was generally amused, but there was still something holding back from laughing whole heartedly. "So are you here with Dustin or?"

"No, sorry, I'm Ava Ryan. I own Love Cake and I made your birthday cakes, Kendall," she smiled, addressing him for the first time. "When James and Logan came to order your cakes, they invited me and I came but if you want me to leave, that's fine and I'll just go," Ava started making her way out of the room but Kendall stood, stopping her.

"You don't have to go," he walked past her and shut the doors to the balcony. "Mom hates it when I leave these open," he turned on a lamp and the room was quickly illuminated with light, causing both of them to squint. "Nice to meet you," Kendall extended his hand. Ava stepped forward and grasped his hand firmly. My, were his hands soft, and so large, they completely engulfed hers. He smiled at her and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she said bluntly, cursing herself for being so forward to someone she just met. "You seem a little tired or something."

"Sad," Kendall said simply, shrugging his shoulders, still clutching her hand. "But uh," he cleared his throat and took his hand away from hers, "it's my birthday," he put on an obvious fake smile. "So why don't you show me those cakes you made for me?" Kendall led the way out of the room and into the kitchen where the cakes were waiting.

"Well here we have," Ava lifted the lid to reveal a large Spiderman sheet cake, "lemon with raspberry filling."

"Weird combination, I know," Kendall laughed. "But this is awesome," he admired her artistic ability. "You did this?"

"I did," she nodded her head and smiled back at him. "And it's not weird," he looked back up at her, "I happen to love lemon with raspberry."

"Good to know," Kendall grinned and Ava noticed a light in his eyes that hadn't been there a few minutes ago. "And what's this one?"

"Oh, it's just red velvet. Happy 22nd Birthday Kendall," she both read and recited to him.

"Thanks," he smiled at her.

"Oh good, you've met," Kathy interrupted them. "Do you like your cakes, Kendall? This is the young woman I was telling you about. She started an organic cake shop just down the road from us, how convenient."

"Yeah, she told me," Kendall turned to his mother. "The cakes look amazing," he hugged her and turned back to Ava. "You wanna eat?"

"Yeah," Ava smiled. Kendall waved her over and they walked out together.

"I'd like to introduce, Ava Ryan," Kendall announced. "The maker of the best cakes ever."

"We've met her, Kendall," Logan said rolling his eyes. "Hurry up and eat so we can enjoy those cakes."

"You two can sit down here," Kathy ushered Ava and Kendall towards the end of a long table where Logan and Kevin were sitting. "I'll bring you a plate while you all just talk, alright?"

"No, I can get my own," Ava began standing.

"Sit!" Kathy ordered. "What would you like to drink?"

Ava smiled, "Water please." She sat back down as Kendall leaned over.

"She's real persuasive," he smiled. "I've learned it's always easier to just go along with whatever she says."

"Good to know, thanks," Ava smiled.

"So, Ava," Kevin asked, "how long have you had Love Cake?"

"About two years," she answered him. "I graduated from culinary school when I was nineteen and then moved out here and started a shop. I know how you LA people are so into the whole organic thing, so I knew it would be good place to get started, get my foot in the door, you know?"

"So you're 21?" Kevin asked.

"I am," she smiled, looking over at Kendall who was already smiling at her. Despite the interrogation she was getting, everyone seemed genuine about their questions.

"You got a boyfriend?" Logan asked. Ava saw Kendall cut his eyes to Logan and then back to her.

"Um," she started.

"You don't have to answer that," Kendall said awkwardly. "Logan doesn't really have a filter when it comes to prying into people's personal lives, so you can just ignore anything he says."

"Sorry," Logan held his hands up in defeat.

"No, it's okay," Ava smiled.

"Good, so do you?" Logan asked again, smiling, purposefully taking her answer the wrong way.

"No," Ava looked at Kendall when she spoke, even though Logan was the one asking. "I'm not dating anyone."

"Cool," Logan said grinning.

"Yeah," she turned to Logan, "I just don't have time to devote to anyone. I've got so much going on at work and there's the constant demand for cakes," she laughed. "It wouldn't really be fair to be in a relationship right now when I can't give the person enough of my time, you know?"

"We know **exactly** what you mean," Logan said. "Between filming for the show and getting ready for tour, there's just never anytime for romancing the ladies."

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Ava said laughing.

"I romance the ladies all day, every day," Logan said proudly.

"I'm sure you do," Ava rolled her eyes.

"So, tell me," Logan started but before he could begin, Kathy brought out their plates.

"Logan, you leave her alone or I'll make you go home," she scolded.

"Yes, Mama Kath," he replied.

"Now, after you finish eating, we'll open gifts," Kathy smiled and Ava's eyes went wide. How could she have forgotten to bring a gift? "What's wrong, dear?"

"I'm sorry," Ava said, and then looked at Kendall. "I completely spaced on bringing a gift."

"Nonsense," Kathy said waving her off. "Eat." She walked away before Ava could protest.

"You made the cakes," Kevin commented.

"There we go," Kendall agreed with Kevin. "And I guarantee that'll be the best gift I get." He smiled at her again, briefly grazing his knee against hers under the table. Ava could feel her cheeks getting red as she turned down to her food. Usually she was confident when she was around boys she thought were attractive but there was something about Kendall and the way he looked at her that made her absolutely nervous.

"So before Logan made it super awkward, you were telling us about your business? It's pretty impressive you're so young and already have a thriving cake shop."

"Well thank you," Ava said, "but I've kind of always known I've wanted to bake for other people, getting to see the happiness in their eyes when you create their creation and most importantly, make it edible," she laughed. "I like being able to make people happy with food."

"That's how I am with music," Kendall said. "It's just so awesome and moving to know that something you wrote, something you sang is changing people's lives."

"Yeah, wow. I never thought of it like that," Ava said. "Makes my profession seem kinda lame," she laughed. "Pretty sure a cake didn't change anyone's life."

"Made me smile," Kendall looked at her. He nudged her again under the table and she looked up at him.

"Yeah," Ava said looking down quickly. There was something about Kendall that rubbed her the wrong way and it was how comfortable he was being with her. He seemed so down and out of it when he arrived there just an hour ago and now it seemed like he was bearing his soul to her.

"It's time for presents!" James shouted. "How's it going over here?" he sat down next to Ava. "Kendall you're going to love what Logan and I got you."

"I'm sure I will," Kendall said not amused. Ava could hear the difference in the tone of his voice and knew it was her fault he had changed.

"Well let's go sour puss," Logan said standing up. "Present time!"

The group made their way back into the house and Ava stood back as they all sat around Kendall.

"Where are Grandma and Grandpa?" Kevin asked.

"Oh they headed off to bed, all the excitement tonight was a little much for them," Kathy smiled. "Ava, come sit next to me." She slowly made her way over to Kathy, feeling Kendall's eyes on her as she sat down.

"First gift," Carlos handed Kendall a large purple sack, "is from me." Kendall opened it to reveal a dozen new t-shirts and dress shirts. Kendall looked up a Carlos questioningly. "You wear plaid too much. The ladies don't like plaid, right?" Carlos and everyone looked over at Ava.

"Uh, well I happen to like plaid," Ava smiled. "But those are nice."

"You were supposed to say you didn't like it!" Carlos laughed.

"Well next time you're including me in on your plan and I have to **lie**," Ava said sarcastically, "let me know beforehand."

"Then I guess I'll continue wearing my plaid," Kendall said to Carlos, beginning to smile a bit. Ava could tell he wasn't truly happy yet but it was better than seeing him truly sad.

"Here's mine," Dustin tossed a poorly wrapped package towards Kendall's feet. He pulled out a giant bag of Sour Patch Kids.

"Thanks man," Kendall said laughing. "A real sugar high right here."

"Yeah as oppose to your actual high," Logan said pretending to smoke. Everyone, except Kathy laughed; Kendall gave Ava a quick look, almost to see if she approved, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"This is from Mom and Dad and me," Kevin said pushing a large box out from behind a couch. Kendall grinned and walked over to it. "Enjoy it, little brother. We love you." He ripped open the paper so reveal a new guitar.

"It's the one I wanted," Kendall exclaimed. "Shit, this is fucking awesome!"

"Language," Kathy muttered, "but you're welcome, baby." She stood up to hug him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Now our present," Logan stepped forward and started to hand Kendall a medium sized envelope but snatched it back before Kendall could grab it. "In addition to the amazing cakes made by the wonderful Ms. Ava Ryan," he paused so that everyone could applaud her and she immediately was embarrassed. "James and I got you these."

Kendall grabbed the envelope and tore it open. "They're…"

"Taking Back Sunday tickets!" Logan exclaimed. "We weren't sure if you knew they were in town or not but these are front row with backstage passes."

"You're welcome, buddy," James stood up, expecting to be greeted with a hug but Kendall sat there, staring at the tickets.

"Um, yeah I knew they were coming," he started. "Jenna and I were actually going to go before…well you know," he sighed. "But now she's taking David, so."

Ava looked to Logan and James as she heard Kathy groan. Logan's face was pure white and it was obvious he felt terrible about the gift.

"Um," Ava stood up and broke the awkward silence, "now it's time for my gift." Everyone looked up at her. "Cake," she smiled. "It's been known to bring smiles to people's faces, or so I'm told," she looked at Kendall as a small smiled appeared on his face.

"Yes, wonderful idea, Ava," Kathy said standing. "Let me get the candles and my camera." The group made their way to the kitchen as Carlos hit both James and Logan.

"Way to go, idiots," he said harshly. "Just when we thought he was making a little headway, you two had to go and fuck it up."

"Now's not the time for this conversation," Kevin spoke sternly, walking past the three of them and giving Ava a quick smile.

"How were we supposed to know that bitch liked them?" Logan said

"It's not the time," Kevin repeated, he looked at Ava and she cocked an eyebrow, obviously wanting to be included in on what they were arguing about but Kevin, again, just smiled and walked towards Kendall.

"Ava, help me place the candles, I don't want to mess up the design," Kathy called. Ava rushed over to her side and began placing 22 blue candles across the Spiderman cake.

"Good luck blowing all these out," she teased Kendall as she lit the last one. "Make a wish." Kendall smiled at her and took a deep breath, successfully blowing out every single candle. "Looks like your wish just might come true," she grinned.

"Yeah, I hope so," Kendall gave her a sad but true smile.

For the rest of the evening, the group played different Wii games and Ava desperately wanted to know what was going on with Kendall. It wasn't until James went into the kitchen alone that she saw a window of opportunity.

"Hey," he said as she entered the room. "Glad you stuck around?"

"What's going on with Kendall?" she asked him point blank. There wasn't really time to beat around the bush.

"Oh, uh, nothing. He's just getting out of a funk right now. Nothing to worry about," James said quickly.

"A funk?" she questioned.

"Look, it's not really my place to tell you but he's kinda going through a shit fest right now. He dated a girl that was really bad for him and she straight up broke his heart." James looked sad when he told her about it. "We're all trying to get him happy again and Kathy had always wanted to two of you to meet, she's constantly setting up her kids," he laughed, "so she asked us to go get the cakes and invite you to the party but we forgot so I had to make sure you were coming and no, Kendall doesn't know anything about this. But if you want more details about it, you'll have to ask Kendall."

Ava nodded, not really sure how to answer James. "Oh."

"Yeah," he sighed. "But don't tell him I told you or anything. It's not really a great subject to bring up."

"Oh, yeah I won't," she assured him. "Hey, I think I'm going to be heading out."

"It's not because of what I said right?" James looked a little worried.

"No, no, I just have to be up early to help a friend move." She gave James a quick hug goodbye and went to tell everyone else.

"Ava's heading out," James announced as everyone looked at the two of them.

"It was lovely to have met you," she said giving Kevin a hug before turning to Kendall. "And I hope that you have a great rest of your birthday," she wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly slid his hands around her hips. "And don't be so sad," she whispered to him. "Or else I'll be forced to see you all the time and bring you cake."

"We should all hang out again," Carlos said. "Ava, let me get your number and you can come visit us during rehearsals or something."

"Yeah that'd be really cool," Kendall agreed. "We could, uh, we could all get your number," he smiled shyly at her.

"Oh, definitely," she smiled back pulling out her phone. "I'm always in the market for new friends. Especially ones in boy bands."

"Don't knock the boy band thing," Logan warned. "It's pretty cool once you get used to it."

"Yeah, I bet. Thousands of screaming girls watching your every move, I bet it's absolutely amazing." After everyone had gotten Ava's number, they walked her to the door, thanking her again for the cake. "It's my job," she smiled, then directly looking at Kendall, "Don't forget to call me and make plans. I know where you live."

"We won't," he grinned back.

As Ava walked got into her car, she felt her phone vibrate.

"_Maybe it isn't so much the cake that makes people smile rather than the person who makes it for them. Nice meeting you. –Kendall"_

She smiled to herself and she drove away. Through all the awkwardness she had experienced tonight and the pure heartache she saw in Kendall, she was determined, making it her mission, to see that boy truly happy again.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ava awoke the following morning dreading the tasks at hand. An old friend from high school was moving out to Los Angeles to start an acting career and Ava had stupidly agreed to let her have the guest room until she could support herself.

"You got yourself into this, Ava, and you can get through it," she said, hoping to pump herself up. Michelle would be arriving at 9 that morning with a delivery truck and her latest boyfriend, Cody, to move all her belongings into Ava's house. Before she could enjoy her second cup of coffee, she heard frantic knocks at the door. "Coming," she shouted. She opened the door and saw Michelle, complete in ridiculously short shorts and a see through tank top, Classic Michelle.

"Hey Bestie!" Michelle shouted, throwing her arms around Ava's neck.

"Um, hey," she answered awkwardly. There wasn't a single time through Ava's entire high school career that she ever considered Michelle to be a best friend.

"So I've got good news and bad news," Michelle started, walking through the door.

"Where's Cody?" Ava looked out past the porch and at the moving truck but didn't see him.

"Oh, I broke up with him. I'm living in Los Angeles, I don't need a lame ass hick from Texas slowing me down," she laughed. Despite how much fun Ava did have with Michelle, there were many occasions that she drove Ava absolutely crazy. The decisions she had made throughout her life had been extremely selfish but Ava couldn't seem to drop her as a friend. "But anyways back to me."

"Right," Ava sighed.

"Good news, I already have an audition to be in a car commercial. I'd be the sexy model, of course, getting to stand out by the car. How awesome is that?"

"Very cool, Michelle. Super proud," Ava tried to smile.

"Yeah. Well the bad news is that I have to return the truck by five and my audition is in an hour and well, I can't be all sweaty and gross for my first audition ever, even though I'm totally going to get it," she sighed and laid on Ava's couch. "So it looks like you'll have to move in all my stuff."

"Seriously?" Ava asked.

"Yeah just get your friends to come over and help you." Ava blinked a few times. Sure she had friends but with work being so busy, she wasn't one to go out and enjoy the LA social scene. She had her few friends at work and that was all she really had time for at the moment. "You do have friends, don't you?" Before Ava had a chance to answer Michelle scoffed, "Of course, I had to move in with a complete shut in that's lived here for two years and doesn't have a single guy she could call for help. This is just great."

"I have friends," Ava retorted. "It's just such short notice and I can't believe you're putting this all on me. It's **your **stuff that needs to be brought in, not mine. And I'm letting you stay here. For free."

"Don't make this my fault," Michelle argued.

Ava laughed, knowing there was no way to beat Michelle at this game. "Fine, you go to your audition and I'll have all your shit in here by two."

"Of course you will," Michelle said standing up to give Ava a hug. "It's going to be so great living together. Just like high school except there's no rules and we can have guys over." Ava cringed. She said a prayer in her mind that Michelle would have to common decency to not bring guys back to the house but of course, whatever Michelle wants, Michelle gets.

* * *

After hauling in just a few of the boxes, Ava's arms felt like jello. It was nearly two o'clock and she knew there was no way she'd be able to get all of them inside in time by herself. "Shit I might as well just give up," she said to herself and a light bulb went off. Four strapping young men that she was friends with would happily come and help her out. She pulled out her phone and chose to call the one first on her contacts list.

"Carlos, hey, it's Ava Ryan from last night."

"_Ava! It's so nice to hear from you and so soon," _he laughed_. "How's everything going?"_

"Good, well not so good actually," she began.

"_Is everything alright? Are you okay?" _he asked her, concern dripping from his words.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, everything is fine with me; I just have a huge favor to ask you."

"_Anything, what's up?"_

"Well one of my old girlfriends just moved in with me and she conveniently had an audition this morning so I'm stuck moving in all her stuff by myself and the truck is due back soon and half of these boxes weigh more than I do and…"

"_Say no more," _Carlos said_. "We're on our way."_

"You guys are the best," Ava smiled. "Tell Kendall hello for me," she didn't even know where that came from. "And James and Logan. I'll text you my address and see you shortly."

"_Over and out," _Carlos replied.

Ava smiled but then quickly kicked herself. "What the hell are you doing Ava?" she growled. "Get this boy out of your head! He's obviously not looking for a relationship right now, not that you'd even have the time to give to him. And it's not like he'd even like you. Ugh." She sighed and went to change her clothes. "I don't even know why I'm getting dressed up. These guys could have whatever girl they wanted, Kendall could be with the prettiest of girls." Ava decided she'd just stay in what she was already wearing. If they guys couldn't love her in sweats and a t-shirt, they couldn't love her at all.

Just twenty minutes later, Ava's doorbell began ringing excessively.

"Coming," she said laughing; trying to guess which goofball was already getting on her nerves. She opened the door and saw James standing there, holding two smoothies. "I don't think you pushed the doorbell enough. Maybe try it a few more times," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah I wasn't sure if you were one of those people who liked having their doorbell rung a thousand times before answering the door so I just decided to give it a shot," he smiled. "Sorry it took so long, but we stopped for smoothies. Hope you like strawberry," he pushed the cup towards her as the rest of the guys made it up to the porch.

"No, you got here much faster than I thought," she smiled. "And I love strawberry, thank you." After she took the cup, James pulled her in for a hug and stepped inside her house. Carlos followed, giving her a quick hug before yelling at James for snooping. Ava laughed and said it was fine.

"Hey, pretty lady," Logan said.

"Hi, Logan," she laughed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the head. "I can't thank you guys enough for coming on such short notice."

"You made Kendall's cakes with literally no notice at all, now we're even," James said.

"Um, hi," Ava turned around to see Kendall wearing a tank top and backwards ball cap.

"Hello," Ava said smoothly. She wasn't sure why she was nervous to see Kendall but all she wanted to do was hug him. "Nice to see you again."

"You too," Kendall said, lightly squeezing her sides. "Cool house."

"Yeah, this place is bitchin'," Logan said sprawling out on the couch. "Great for wild parties."

"Too bad parties don't ever happen," Ava said shutting the front door. "I'd give you guys a tour but everything's kinda all over the place right now with Michelle moving in and…"

"Talk about an absolute bitch for just ditching you with all this," James said looking at a few picture frames. "You should just make her stay in a hotel."

"She's really not that bad once you get to know her," Ava groaned. "We had lots of mutual friends in high school and I always remember her being fun."

"Fun **and** a bitch," James nodded, "not a good combination."

"But we're here to help you, Ava," Carlos commented. "No matter how crazy or rude your friend is, we're friends with you and we've got your back."

"Well thanks, Carlos," Ava smiled. "Alright, so there's stuff in the truck that needs to be brought to the back bedroom on the left. If three of you want to bring them up to the porch from the truck, one of you could stay and help me carry down the hallway, you know like an assembly line." Ava secretly hoped Kendall would volunteer to stay in the house with her. Maybe if they were alone, she'd get a chance to find out what was really going on with him.

"I'll stay back with Ava," Logan raised his hand. "Give us a chance to get to know each other better," he winked and elbowed her lightly.

"Yeah, totally not happening," Ava rolled her eyes. "And, if you guys have time, I'll cook you dinner for all your help. Manual labor for food **is** what I do best," she smiled.

"Actually we have some recording we need to finish up this evening, so as soon as we're done here we'll need to head back…" James trailed off. Ava's eyes widened. Of course they had plenty of things they were doing. And if they were already all together, they were probably getting ready for tour. Here she is, someone they just met, pulling them away from their work.

"I'm sorry about asking you to do this," she said quietly. "I'm sorry if it'll get you into any trouble with production or anything."

"You needed us," Kendall said smiling. "Fuck production. I needed a break anyway."

"Yeah but most people's idea of a break isn't carrying in heavy boxes in the middle of the day," she smiled, still feeling a little guilty. "I'll make it up to y'all somehow."

"Y'all?" Carlos mocked, "Nobody talks like that here."

"Yeah, well it's in my vocabulary," Ava made a face. "I'm from Texas."

"No shit? Me too!" Logan shouted. "Small world, huh?" Ava stared at him, hoping he wasn't getting any ideas of coming on to her while they were working together.

"Okay well, let's get this party started," Ava clapped her hands. As James, Kendall and Carlos headed out the front door; Ava noticed a heart tattoo on Kendall's shoulder. _Remember to ask him about that_, she made a mental note. "No funny business, Mister," she pointed her finger at Logan and started pushing boxes down the hallway.

"Hey, I can do that," he said pulling her out of the way. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't be having to do work like this." Ava smiled awkwardly.

"Logan, uh," he interrupted.

"You don't have to say it. And I apologize." She looked at him confused. "I'm not really flirting with you," she cocked her head and he laughed before continuing. "I mean, I am but it's just how I talk with everyone. No offense or anything but you're not my type. I prefer a girl who's more outgoing and somewhat of a party animal. Not that you don't know how to have fun," he smiled, "I just see us as being friends. I hope that's okay." Ava walked up and gave Logan a hug.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, thanks."

"Alright, so why don't we just get to know each other while I move these boxes?"

"Deal," Ava nodded.

"So you moved here from Texas?"

"I did. There's always been something about California that made me want to live here, so I just decided to do it one day. One of my mom's oldest friends lives out here and he also happens to be my business partner. Well, rather he helped give me the funds to start my own shop and I'm in the process of paying him back."

"Cool," Logan said bringing through another box. "So you just work at the bakery most of the time?"

"Yeah," she started pushing boxes closer to the hallway, cutting his travel time in half. "It's hard to find the right people who know what they're doing and a lot of the time I just end up having to redo the work. So it just seems to make more sense to do it myself."

"Do you ever go out and make friends?" he laughed.

"Yes!" she said a bit offended. "I'm just really invested in my work. I guess in a few months, my interns will be trained and I'll have more time off. I'm kind of nervous about going out though. I haven't dated anyone since high school and it seems like the whole dating scene has changed since I was younger."

"Since when did this turn into something about dating?" Logan teased.

Ava felt her cheeks blush. "I don't know, I guess I've been thinking about it lately." He turned to face her, indicating she should continue. "Some of my best friends are getting engaged and I just feel like with this career I'm missing out. There just isn't enough time in my day to run a successful business and run a successful social life."

"You're preaching to the choir, sister," Logan said coming to sit next to here on the floor. "But you just have to put yourself out there. You're a beautiful girl, Ava. Any guy would be lucky to date you. Hell, I'm lucky to be friends with you. Give yourself a bit more credit."

"Thanks, Logan," she smiled.

"But while we're on the subject of guys," he smirked. "What do you look for in your Prince Charming? Like do you want a preppy guy, or a super sensitive guy or maybe a badass mother fucker?" he laughed. "Maybe someone like, oh I don't know, Kendall?" Ava's head shot up and she saw Logan smiling. "Okay, let's be super shallow right now. You see Kendall at the grocery store, would you date him?"

"I don't know," Ava said getting embarrassed. "I mean, I don't know anything about him."

"Yeah but we're judging him completely on his looks. Would you date somebody with his sense of style? His looks?"

"Logan, I don't know..."

"Do you think he's attractive? If he asked you on a date would you say yes?" Logan seemed desperate.

"Are these all still hypothetical questions?" Ava said getting a bit curious.

"Oh, yeah, of course. It's not like Kendall would ask you on a date right now," he scoffed. "But would you say yes?"

"Um, yeah I guess so. I mean, strictly hypothetical," she glared at him, "I think he's very cute and his type, so to speak, is the type of guy I'd like to date. So yeah, if I saw him at the store and I'm judging him solely on looks, I'd date him."

"Cool," Logan said, satisfied with her answer. Ava studied him for a moment, wondering if all this was actually hypothetical or if Logan seemed to be coming up with some sort of plan.

"What?" she asked him smiling.

"Nothing," he laughed. "Let's hurry up and move the rest of these boxes."

Within no time, the five of them had moved all the boxes out of the truck, putting what could fit into Michelle's new room and leaving the rest of them out in the living room. Ava could tell the boys were extremely tired but no matter how many times she apologized, they smiled and assured her they were happy to do it; better them than her.

"Stop apologizing," Carlos laughed, "we knew what we were getting into when you asked us to come over."

"But I didn't realize Michelle had so much **shit**," Ava said looking around at her now cluttered house. "You guys saved me a ton of work. Here," she went and retrieved a pad of paper, "write down the address of where you'll be tomorrow morning. I'll have some goodies delivered."

"So you're working tomorrow?" Kendall asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"No, the shop is closed Monday's but since I'm the owner," she smiled, "I'll just go in there and make whatever I want for you. No big deal." She winked at Kendall and he grinned back at her.

"You're the best," James said patting her on the back. "Alright well we have to go. I already have eight missed calls and I'm sure we'll get lectured about the 'importance of recording time' again." Before Ava could apologize again, James clamped his hand over her mouth. "But it was absolutely worth it. Make sure you put in some red velvet cupcakes," he laughed.

As Ava hugged each of them goodbye she realized she had literally no time to speak to Kendall. He did seem a bit happier than yesterday but she still had a question list a mile long for him. "See you," she said hugging him.

"Soon, hopefully," he whispered. As she backed away from him, he kept his mouth open, like he was about to say something.

"What?" she asked him smiling. He stuttered a bit before shaking his head, laughing away the embarrassment. She walked the boys to the door and waved at them as they got into the car. Seconds after she shut the door, she heard faint knocking. "Kendall?" she said opening the door.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Is everything okay?" she laughed, wondering what he was doing back at her door. "Did you forget something?" she turned and looked into the living room, quickly scanning to see if anything wasn't hers.

"Um, yeah kind of," he started and furrowed his brows.

"Just ask her Kendall!" Ava heard Carlos yell from the car. Kendall laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I, uh, saw that you have a few Taking Back Sunday records on your shelf over there," he pointed to the rack that held Ava's DVD's and CD's. "You like them?"

"I do," she nodded, "they're in my top five favorites."

"Cool," he said, running his hand through his hair, "I have those tickets, for tomorrow night." She smiled at him, giving him the courage to go on. "Did you want to maybe go with me?"

"Maybe?" she said smirking.

"Okay," he laughed, "did you want to go with me? I know that you don't really know me and I could be a total psycho but I'm not. And I'd really like to get to know you. I know you'd make a great friend and I could definitely use more of those," he half smiled.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Kendall. I'd love to go with you."

"Awesome," he smiled hard. Ava could see dimples in his cheeks and his eyes were a bright green. "So I know I'll see you tomorrow morning but I guess I'll pick you up around six?"

"Perfect," she agreed. He waved to her a bit before turning around, heading back to the car full of hooting boys. "Hey Kendall," she called and he spun around to look at her, "happy looks good on you."

"See you soon!"

* * *

"Kendall's got a date, Kendall's got a date," Logan teased.

"Shut up," Kendall pushed him playfully, "it's not a date. We're just going to a concert and hanging out. She's not even into me."

"Yes she is," Logan argued. "I asked her."

"What the fuck do you mean you asked her?" Kendall said getting a little nervous. "You guys talked about me?"

"For a little while," Logan grinned. "She thinks you're cute."

"Cute," Kendall scoffed. "Puppies and kittens are cute."

"What's up man?" Logan asked, knowing there was more to it than Kendall was leading on.

"I think she's beautiful," he confessed. "And when she smiles, shit man. It makes me smile."

"So why don't you ask her out on a real date? Text her and say you're getting dinner before the show?"

"I don't want to rush it, Logan," Kendall groaned. He hung his head and remembered how fast and hard he had fallen for Jenna. She seemed like the perfect girl. The two of them had so much in common; Kendall had thought he had found his soul mate. "I want to be friends with her first and then see if it's worth pursuing a relationship. All I know is that I need her in my life, I'm just not sure how yet."

"Jesus, man. You sound like such a bitch talking like that," Logan laughed and Kendall rolled his eyes. "But I get what you're saying. And after speaking with her today, I think she's in the same boat as you."

"What? Completely heartbroken?"

"Scared," Logan shrugged. "She wants to get her life on track and start really living but she just needs to find the right dude."

"What if I'm not that right guy?" Kendall asked.

"You won't know until you try," Logan said sympathetically. "Now come on, she'll be here soon with our snacks!" The two boys left Kendall's dressing room when they heard some commotion coming from the lobby.

"No, you don't understand. I met them the other day and they're expecting these cupcakes." It was Ava and security was giving her a hard time.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but no one is allowed past this point unless they're on this list. Not to mention there's no schedule delivery for today."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, it wasn't scheduled. The guys did me a favor yesterday and I'm thanking them with cupcakes. Why don't you just call them if you don't believe me?" Ava said getting a little angry.

"We can't disturb production, miss," the security guard said not taking Ava seriously. "Don't make me escort you out."

"What seems to be the problem here, Danny?" Logan said rounding the corner.

"Logan!" Ava shouted. "Will you please tell Captain Idiot here that you know me and I'm supposed to be here delivering these cupcakes?" Her face was flushed and she looked on the verge of tears.

"I don't know this woman," Logan said seriously.

"Cut it out, Logan," Kendall said rolling his eyes. "Dan, she's a friend of ours and I meant to put her name down this morning but I got in late and forgot to call you. Sorry, Ava," he said taking a box from her arms.

"It's okay," she said quietly, staring down at her shoes.

"I'm just kiddin' darlin'," Logan said taking the last two boxes from her. "Danny-boy, she's on the list for good now, anytime she comes up here, you let her right on through, go it?"

"Yes, Mr. Henderson," Danny said with a smile. "Sorry for the confusion, Miss."

The three of them headed back down the hallway, Ava still not saying anything as Logan commented on how great everything smelled.

"I'll go get the guys," Logan announced, tossing the boxes onto a table in Kendall's dressing room.

"You okay?" Kendall asked Ava. She still hadn't said anything and Kendall was worried she was upset with him. "You could have called us and I would have met you outside…"

"I left my phone in the car and didn't want to run the risk of dropping the cupcakes making the trip back," she looked up at him and her eyes were clouded with tears. "Sorry," she said smiling, trying to wipe her eyes without smearing her makeup. "I just hate confrontation and for a second I thought I was going to be arrested."

"You're not mad at me though?" Kendall asked timidly.

"Definitely not mad at you," she smiled. "I'm really excited for tonight. I haven't been to a concert in ages!"

"Me too," he grinned. He contemplated taking Logan's advice and asking her to dinner but thought it would be a better idea to see how tonight went, how she acted around him, before he made any big decisions. "It's nice to have another friend who loves them."

"Tell me about it," Ava said sitting down on the couch. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I should have offered," Kendall kicked himself for not being polite. "Can I get you something to drink? A cupcake maybe?" he teased. Ava laughed and Kendall's heart began to swell. _God do I love that laugh_ he thought.

"I'm good," she said. "I actually can't stay that long. I've got some baking I need to finish before some big plans I have tonight," she winked. "If Logan doesn't hurry up finding James and Carlos I'll just have to give you extra hugs for them."

"I'll take the extra hugs anyway," Kendall muttered.

"What?" she said.

_Shit, she heard me._ "Nothing," he said smiling. Ava gave him a weird look as James and Carlos came rushing in.

"You brought the goods!" James said directly going to a box. "And red velvet," he smiled. "I love you."

"I can't stay long," she said hugging Carlos and then James. "Busy day and I'm sure y'all are doing lots of fun show stuff!" she said laughing. "I'll see you tonight," she gave Kendall an extra tight hug. "You can have extra hugs tonight," she whispered. Kendall turned beet red.

"I'll text you on my way over," he said, trying to keep his cool.

"Bye guys," Ava waved.

* * *

"You look really nice," Kendall commented as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. He was stealing glances at Ava any chance he got.

"Thanks," she looked over and caught him staring at her. "You look nice too, very handsome."

Kendall felt his cheeks get hot. _She's just being polite, Schmidt. Take it easy. _"You smell really good too." Ava laughed again and Kendall realized it was the greatest sound he had ever heard. "What?" he said laughing along with her. "Was that too weird?"

"No," she said calming down. "I just didn't get a chance to shower before I left the shop and I smell like cakes and my deodorant."

"Well I happen to like that smell."

"You're so weird," she said lightly pushing him. _Easy, Ava._ She began giving herself a pep talk. _Don't drive the boy away because you're being too flirty._ "So, I saw your tattoo when you were at my house the other day." Kendall looked over at her as she kept staring out the passenger window but he saw her fiddling with her fingers.

"The one on my shoulder?" he questioned.

"You have more than one?" she shot back.

"Is that a problem?" he turned to look at her.

"Are we playing 20 Questions?" she laughed.

"Do you want to?" he smiled.

"Are you really being this dorky?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Do…Are…I've got nothin'," he shook his head in defeat as Ava began cheering in her seat. "But yes, I have more than one. Three to be exact."

"Where are the other two?" she asked him, intrigued. Kendall looked over at her and smiled. "Please tell me one isn't on your butt…"

"No," Kendall laughed. "They're both on my back."

"Oh," she said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"So…are tattoos a no-go for you?" he asked, hoping she'd give an answer he wanted.

"Go," she looked at him and smiled. "I think they're sexy." Kendall's breath caught in his throat and he began coughing. Startled, Ava turned to him and began patting his back. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said between coughs. Once he finally stopped he turned back and looked at her. "You have any tats?"

"No," she said sadly. "I'd love to get one but I practically pass out just getting a shot. I don't think I could handle it," they laughed together. "But I've always wanted one. I like the idea of having something with you that'll be there for forever."

"It's really not that bad," he said trying to make her feel better. She cut her eyes at him. "I didn't say it didn't hurt," he laughed. "But knowing what the end product will be kinda makes up for the nervousness that goes along with it." He looked back at Ava and she was just staring at him smiling. The two drove for a few minutes, not saying anything, just listening to the sound of each other breathing. She finally broke the silence.

"Look I don't want to make it awkward or anything but there's something I want to ask you," Kendall slowly turned his head to look at her and saw her face looked troubled. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" he said laughing, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"I mean, why are you so sad, Kendall? It breaks my heart knowing you feel this way and I shouldn't be feeling this way because I literally **just **met you but I can't help it. I hate that I can't make you happy…" she trailed off and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. She had such a big heart; she just wanted to make him be happy again.

"It's kind of complicated," he said putting on a smile.

"You don't have to pretend with me," she whispered. "I can see the sadness behind everything you do, Kendall. You may have everyone else fooled and I don't know how, but I can see right through it."

"It's Jenna," he shrugged his shoulders. "She's the love of my life, or was," he corrected himself. Kendall knew Ava wasn't going to drop the subject so he figured he'd give her the cliff notes version before they got to the venue. "I met her about 4 years ago; I was 18 and we had just filmed the pilot for Big Time Rush. We were inseparable," he smiled and Ava did too. "I loved her five minutes after meeting her. I knew I was gonna spend the rest of my life with her."

"What changed?" Ava asked quietly. She knew Kendall didn't want to rehash all these old wounds, so she was helping him get to the end.

"We went on tour for about three months. Then we had a few days back in LA and then we were off to Europe for another week. It was really hard having a relationship but I wanted to make it work and supposedly she did too. She came to visit me a few dates and it was great and everything. But uh, the night before we left for England, she came over and told me she was pregnant," Kendall saw Ava tense up. "And I was kinda shocked at first because we were always so careful. But then she dropped the bomb on me saying it wasn't mine and that she had started seeing another guy while I was gone and she was breaking up with me."

"Oh, Kendall," Ava said quietly.

"I don't need your pity," he said getting a little angry. "It's done with."

"When did this happen?" she asked timidly and Kendall immediately felt terrible for snapping at her.

"A week and half ago," he sighed. "I didn't mean to yell at you." Ava surprised Kendall by reaching over and grabbing his hand.

"I don't know what to say." She felt the grip on her hand tighten as Kendall looked at her with watery eyes. "I didn't mean to bring up all these emotions…"

"It's better you know," he shrugged his shoulders. "But, we're here," he said laughing a little. The two of them got out of the car and before Kendall knew what was going on, Ava was burying her head in his chest, holding him tightly.

"That girl was absolutely fucking stupid, Kendall," she looked up at him. "You're too great for that."

"Thanks, Ava," he smiled down at her and she stepped up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Let's go enjoy this show."

"We're going to have a great fucking time!" she pulled him by the hand towards the entrance.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you thought :) I hope you all are enjoying it thus far!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we were front row, Kendall," Ava said, still a bit in shock. "That was the absolute best concert I have ever been to. I have **never** crowd surfed before!" she turned to Kendall and was smiling uncontrollably and Kendall couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm glad you had a good time," he told her. "You hungry?" Kendall glanced at the clock and even though it was after midnight and he had to be on set at 5:30 tomorrow, he just didn't want this night to end.

"I'd love to grab a bite but I've got to be at the shop early tomorrow," she told him regretfully. "Rain check?"

"Yeah, I've got to be at Paramount at like 5 or some shit," he shrugged his shoulders. Kendall pulled up to Ava's house to see all the lights on. "I'm almost positive all of those were off when we left…"

"Michelle," Ava sighed before getting out of the car. "Thanks again, Kendall." She sighed when she realized she had forgotten to hug him inside the car but Kendall surprised her by getting out and walking to her side.

"I'll walk you to the door," he smiled. "My mother raised a gentleman. Plus," he said putting his hand behind Ava's back, "I wanna see Michelle." Before Ava had a chance to get her key into the door, it swung open to reveal Michelle in a bra and panties.

"I was wondering when you were going to get home," she said annoyed. "Who is this?" she immediately turned her attention to Kendall and stuck out her chest.

"Kendall," Ava turned to him but saw him staring at Michelle. "Kendall, Michelle. Michelle this is Kendall."

"Fuck, Ava," Michelle smiled. "You said he was cute but not drop dead gorgeous," Michelle reached out and pulled his arm, dragging him inside. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Uh, no I'm good," Kendall said getting a bit embarrassed at how Michelle was touching him.

"Well how was your date?" Michelle turned to Ava, still latching onto Kendall.

"I told you it wasn't a date," Ava snapped, glaring at Michelle. However, she missed how Kendall's expression fell.

"So you aren't dating?" Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"We're just friends," Ava muttered.

"In that case," Michelle turned back to Kendall. "I'm new here and I'd love someone to show me around who isn't completely boring," she motioned to Ava. "Ask me out," she smiled. Kendall turned to Ava, who wasn't looking at him and back to Michelle.

"Yeah," Ava said putting on a smile she hoped Kendall wouldn't see through. "I know you guys have a lot in common and Michelle is new here," she winked at Kendall, giving him the go ahead.

"Maybe we could have dinner one night this week?" he asked her and she squealed throwing her arms around his neck. "Get my number from Ava," he smiled. It had been a long time since a girl had thrown herself at Kendall who was both of legal age and attractive. Despite how Kendall felt about Ava, it was clear to him she didn't feel the same so he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"I'll walk you out, Kendall," Ava said detaching Michelle from him.

"See you soon," Michelle squeaked. As Kendall stepped out the door, he turned to Ava.

"You're okay with this?" he asked her, studying her face carefully. _No I'm not okay with it but I really don't have a choice now do I?_ she thought.

"She may be a bit self-centered sometimes but she might be right for you Kendall, you might as well give it a shot," she half smiled at him, desperately wanting to tell him that she was the girl for him, she was the one who'd be able to make him happy again.

"You're sure?" he asked her again, not believing her the first time.

"I'm sure," she laughed.

"Cool," Kendall smiled. "I'll see you guys later." Ava waved him off and shut the door, turning to see a bouncing Michelle.

"You didn't tell me he was a babe, Ava!" she scolded. "You aren't crushing on him are you?" Michelle asked her.

"No," Ava lied.

"Good, because it's not like he'd date you anyway. Sexy musicians' like that only date models and actresses, which I am both," she commented. "We'll find you a nice computer tech or bartender," Michelle smiled and Ava rolled her eyes. "Give me your phone so I can text him goodnight." Michelle rifled through Ava's purse.

_What am I getting myself into? _Ava thought.

* * *

"Why are you so happy at 6 o'clock in the morning?" Logan almost yelled at Kendall but then he remembered his night with Ava. "You had a good time at the show?" he smiled.

"Yeah it was fine but even better after we got back to Ava's house," Kendall said quickly, getting back to his text message.

"Up top, K-Dawg," Logan said extending his hand for a high five. "Know her for just a few days and already get her in the sack."

"It's not like that, Logan," Kendall rolled his eyes. "I took her back to her house and met Michelle."

"And you're smiling because her roommate turned out to be a total bitch, just like we though, right?" Logan said raising an eyebrow.

"She totally came on to me and Ava thought it would be a good idea for us to hang out or whatever and she's been texting me non-stop since last night and I'm not even tired," Kendall beamed.

"But what about Ava?" Logan questioned. He knew that Ava and Kendall had feelings for each other; he just knew the two of them were too oblivious to admit it.

"What about her?" Kendall shrugged. "She's a great friend, which is all she seemed to mention after I told her about Jenna…"

"You told her?"

"She asked me."

"What did she say?" Logan questioned. He figured it would take Kendall a while to open up to Ava but was absolutely surprised they had already discussed it.

"Just that it sucked and she felt bad," Kendall shrugged his shoulders and Logan pushed him. "Dude!"

"Dude," Logan mocked. "What about all that shit you told me? I thought you really liked her."

"She doesn't like me!" Kendall shouted back. He took a deep breath and looked back at Logan. "The whole time at the concert, she kept saying how great a friend I was and how happy she was to have met me. I'm not going to sit around and let myself get hurt again, Logan," Kendall stopped speaking abruptly. "It's not fair to me to get my hopes up about her when in reality she doesn't even want me the way that I want her."

"You don't know that, Kendall," Logan said with more sympathy.

"I asked her," Kendall said.

"What do you mean you asked her?"

"I asked her if it was okay for me to date Michelle and she said that I should go for it. That Michelle might make me happy," Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted her to say no, I wanted her to say no so badly but she just gave me a half ass smile and told me to go for it."

"Don't you think that's enough indication right there that she didn't want it?" Logan questioned. "I mean, I don't even know why I'm getting so upset about this," Logan threw his hands into the air and started to walk out of Kendall's dressing room.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Ava gave Kendall the okay to go out with Michelle and they seemed to be in full swing of things. By some miracle, Kendall was finishing up shooting before noon, meaning he could join Michelle for lunch and the time in the studio was finished by late evening, allowing them to have dinner together. To both Kendall and Ava's surprise, Michelle was being sweet, caring almost. Ava wasn't sure what was going on. Monday afternoon, Ava had spent most of the day testing out new recipes for the shop when her doorbell rang. Expecting some clothes she had ordered online, Ava rushed over and opened the door but was surprised to see Kendall.

"Hey," he said smiling. Ava simply smiled back and moved aside to Kendall could come in. "Michelle here?"

"Uh, no," Ava said pulling on a sweatshirt. "She's doing a table read for that movie and won't be back for another 20 minutes or so."

"Oh," Kendall said a little disappointed. "Mind if I wait for her here? We're going to the aquarium today," he grinned.

"You practically live here anyway," Ava snapped, "another 20 minutes won't matter." She cringed immediately, unsure where the sudden rush of anger came from but she remembered all last week when Kendall and Michelle's moaning had kept her up half the night.

"It's pretty cool that Michelle got that movie role the same time as our tour, huh?" Kendall ignored her. "Now we'll both be so busy, we won't even have time to miss each other."

"Awesome," Ava said sarcastically. She pulled the last batch of cupcakes off of the rack and her eyes widened when she realized they were her new recipe for lemon raspberry.

"Whatcha cookin'?" Kendall asked looking over the counter top.

"New cupcake recipes," she admitted. "Lemon raspberry," she looked up and smiled at him for the first time in a long time. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Fuck yes," Kendall said rounding the corner. "What did you do different?"

"Instead of just filling the cupcakes with raspberry filling," she said icing it and handing it to him, "I baked actual raspberries into the lemon cake and put a little puree into the icing." Kendall gladly too the treat from her and took the biggest bite imaginable.

"Dis if ho hood," he said mouth full. Ava laughed when she saw he had icing all around his face. "Whut?" he laughed with her, mouth still full.

"You're covered in buttercream," she said softly, reaching up to wipe his face with her fingers. Ava couldn't remember the last time she had been this close to Kendall, let alone getting to touch him.

"I miss you," he whispered. Ava laughed, a little taken back by his statement. "You know what I mean," he nudged her softly. Obviously she didn't because she was missing him in a different way. "We never get to hang out anymore."

"It's because you're always with Michelle," Ava muttered.

"We were friends first," he smiled. "You could always come alone."

"Yeah, a third wheel," Ava said sarcastically. "I couldn't think of a better time."

"We could double!" he suggested. Ava smiled politely and shook her head. She couldn't take it knowing Kendall was with Michelle, she didn't think her heart would actually be able to see them together.

"I'll pass," she walked past him and put a few dishes into the sink and, as if on cue, Michelle walked in through the front door.

"Kendall's here?" she called out before rounding the corner. "Baby, I told you I wouldn't be back until four," she smiled and pulled him in for a deep, romantic kiss that made Ava want to cry. "I'm sorry you were stuck here with boring old Ava."

"Nah, we got to catch up for a bit," he smiled. "Ready?" he laced his fingers with hers and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Y'all have fun," Ava called out as she walked back to her bedroom. Tears were filling her eyes and all she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

"Tour is **amazing**," Logan told Ava over Skype. "Everything is amped up ten times and the pyro is ridiculous."

"I'm really glad to hear it, Logan," Ava said smiling. The guys had been away on tour for just a few weeks but it felt like years to Ava. She was constantly putting herself into more work just so that she wouldn't be at home alone.

"We've got a few dates in Texas coming up," he grinned. "You should definitely come out, hang out with us for a bit. I know my parents want to meet you."

"How do your parents know me?" Ava said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I talk mad shit with my mom," Logan winked. "I ordered that cake from you when they were in town last but they didn't have a chance to meet you," he explained and Ava nodded her head, remembering. "My mom went ape shit over your red velvet."

"I go ape shit over your red velvet," James said popping into view. "Hey sweetness, how's it going?"

"I miss you guys so much," she admitted, feeling a bit sad.

"Then fucking come see us," James said bluntly.

"Hold on," Ava told them, jumping off her bed to grab her work calendar. "When are the Texas dates, Logan?"

"The 25-28 of January," he said.

"We only have one wedding cake going out that week and I'm sure the girls could handle it," Ava said thinking out loud.

"You're coming," James decided. "I'll book you a flight right now," he walked out of frame and Ava could hear him turning his computer on. "First class?" he asked.

"I can get my own flight, James," Ava smiled.

"Booked," he said coming back into frame.

"Carlos and Kendall are going to be excited when we tell them," Logan smiled.

"I can't wait to see Carlos," Ava said smiling.

"And Kendall?" Logan questioned.

"Him too," Ava shrugged. Honestly, she wasn't too excited about seeing him because there were feelings attached to literally everything he said to her. "I haven't been on vacation in forever!"

* * *

Ava yawned as she stepped off the flight. Taking the red eye from LA to Austin wasn't the flight she had imagined but after having to change flights over 6 times after James' had booked it, wasn't what she had in mind either. The first cancellation was on Ava's part; she needed to stay a few more hours to help finish a five tier fondant wedding cake. The rest of the changes were because of the guys. Between radio interviews, meet and greets, and actual shows, they all wanted to be sure they could all pick her up from the airport. Apparently the flight getting in at 3:25 A.M. was the only one they could all accommodate to.

"Ava!" Ava was pulled out of her day dreaming to see the four gorgeous guys waving at her from baggage claim, already possessing her suitcase.

"You guys got my bag already," she said smiling as she reached them. James was first with a hug, taking her carry on from her, next was Carlos who mentioned how pretty she looked this early in the morning, Logan stepped in to hug her tightly, kissing the top of her head and finally was Kendall. He reached in slowly and wrapped his arms snugly around Ava's waist as she put her hands around his neck. Instinct kicked in, and she ran her fingers through the hairs at the base of his neck.

"Mmm," he whispered into her ear. "Missed you."

"I'm so tired," she complained, slumping against Kendall, not really caring how it looked to anyone else.

"I'll carry you out to the car," Kendall smiled while James, Logan and Carlos all exchanged glances. Ava smiled as Kendall slipped his arm under her legs and carried her out of the terminal, bridal style. "Welcome home, Ava."

Ava didn't even remember making it back to the tour buses but she awoke in a small bunk and heard laughter. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed she was lying on a Batman pillow. _Logan's bunk,_ she thought. She stretched quickly and slid the curtain open, the light blinding her and the laughter growing louder. She stumbled a bit down the hallway, feeling the bus move beneath her and was greeted with Logan and Kendall eating breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head," Logan said when he saw her. Kendall turned around and smiled. Ava immediately became self-conscious that she hadn't looked at herself in the mirror and was wondering if here hair was going every which way.

"Come sit," Kendall patted the bench beside him and Ava slowly made her way to him. "Hungry?" he pushed his plate of fruit in front of her and she gladly took his fork and began munching on strawberries.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," Logan answered and then proceeded to tell her the schedule for the day. "We've got the meet and greet and sound check at 4 and then show starts at 7. But we have off tomorrow so we can do whatever we want afterwards," he smiled.

"Cool," Ava grinned. "What will I be doing why y'all are doing sound check and such?"

"Whatever you want," Kendall answered. "You can hang out with Dustin or something."

"Where is Dustin?" Ava asked smiling. "And Carlos and James?"

"Other bus," Kendall said. "We would have killed each other by now if all four of us were stuck on the same bus," he smiled. "We thought you could crash here with Logan and me while you were staying. Unless you wanna sleep with Carlos and James…"

"Here is fine," Ava smiled and Kendall grinned back at her. "Why did I wake up in Logan's bunk?" Ava asked looking at him.

"Because we put you there?" Logan answered, confused. "That's where you'll be sleeping when you're here."

"I'm not sleeping with you," Ava said laughing.

"I know, idiot," Logan answered. "Kendall and I will be switching out the couch in the back lounge."

"No, you guys need to be well rested," Ava immediately felt guilty. "**I'll** take the couch."

"Our moms would kill us if they knew we made you sleep there," Kendall nudged her. "Do us a favor and sleep where we tell you." Ava smiled knowing there was no use arguing with them. "Do you want to get your suitcase? We'll be at the hotel soon so we can shower and stuff."

"Yeah," Ava said getting up quickly. She rifled through her bag and pulled an outfit she deemed acceptable for the day. "This okay?" she asked Logan. Ava wasn't exactly sure what kind of shenanigans she would be getting into during the day and wanted to make sure her outfit didn't keep her from any fun.

"Looks fine to me," Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"You'd look good in anything, Ava," Kendall said standing behind her. Ava thanked him, turning beet red and then glared at Logan when he was smirking at her.

Once everyone had showered and finished getting ready, James and Carlos pouted saying it wasn't fair Ava was spending so much time with Logan and Kendall so Ava decided to ride with them until the made it to the venue.

"So," Carlos said breaking the silence, "how do you feel about Kendall dating Michelle?" Ava slowly looked up at him, questioning why he brought this up.

"I fucking hate her," James said. "And I'm sorry because she's your friend and stuff but she's just annoying as hell and I hate how she talks." Carlos and Ava looked at James, jaws dropped and he just smiled. "You don't like her either, Carlitos."

"Yeah but I'm not going to just come out and say it," he said appalled at James. "Sorry, Ava," he said back to her. "She just rubs me the wrong way."

"But how do **you** feel about it?" James asked her. Ava wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to tell them how it broke her heart each time she had to listen to story after story Michelle told her about how wonderful Kendall was being and how upsetting it was to walk in on Kendall setting up a romantic dinner for Michelle, only asking Ava keep it a secret.

"I guess I don't mind," she said half lying. She didn't mind Michelle dating; she just didn't want it to be Kendall.

"Did you ever like him?" Carlos asked her quietly, both he and James leaning in to hear her better.

Ava looked back and forth between the two of them before answering. "Yeah," she smiled, a bit embarrassed. "But it never would have worked out."

"The hell it wouldn't," James said a bit aggravated.

"James," Carlos scolded. "You should have said something to him, Ava."

"What was I supposed to say? He takes me to this concert and I have an **amazing** time. He shares personal things with me and I really start to feel like we have some sort of connection. Then he meets my half naked roommate and can't take his eyes off her. I'm not stupid, I know having a sexy body is important to guys but I just figured if he got to know my personality first, my lack of curves would make up for it. I don't know," she said becoming upset. "Everything happened so fast, it just seemed easier to let him have fun with Michelle…"

"He didn't want Michelle," James started but Carlos interrupted him.

"You need to talk to him, Ava," Carlos cut his eyes at James and then reached out for Ava's hand.

"But he's happy Carlos," Ava stated. "All I wanted was for him to be happy, and he is. Just because it isn't with me doesn't give me a right to mess anything up," she shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Both Carlos and James sighed knowing they were going to have to do something.

* * *

After the concert was over, Ava was absolutely speechless. The energy and dedication that the guys showed throughout the entire show made Ava emotional. They gave 110% the entire time, not to mention their vocals were spot on.

"You guys," she gushed backstage, "that was incredible!"

"Thanks," they all said together.

"I don't even have words for you," she shrugged her shoulders in shock and just smiled. "Just pure amazement."

"That's pretty much how it goes," Logan gloated. "But you know what's even better than the show?" Ava smiled at him, eyes wide. "The after party!" he shouted. After the group cleaned up, they went out to dinner where Ava was able to see a side of them she hadn't seen before. Everyone was laughing and drinking, they seemed so carefree. Around one A.M. they arrived back at the venue to leave on the buses.

"Let's play a game," Logan suggested, winking at Carlos.

"Yeah, we'll all go to your bus and I'll bring to booze," he smiled. Dustin, however, opted out saying he wasn't feeling well, so Ava and the four boys made their way on to Kendall and Logan's bus for a game of Truth or Drink.

"I've never played this," Ava said sitting next to James who was passing out shot glasses.

"It's like truth or dare," he explained. "Except there's no dare and if you don't want to tell the truth, you have to drink a shot."

"Wow, this sounds terrible," Ava confessed. She wasn't sure how personal the questions were going to get but she was a little eager to know some scandalous information about each of the boys.

"I'll go first," Logan announced, "and my question is for you, Kendall." Ava's eyes widened for a moment, thinking Logan might bring up something about her but as soon as Logan started speaking, she sighed in relief. "Last weekend when you said you didn't know what happened to the last box of Rice Krispie Treats, did you eat them?" Kendall started laughing before taking a shot and Logan lunged at him from across the room. "Dick, I told you those were mine!" After a few minutes of friendly wrestling, both boys made their ways back to their respective spots and it was Kendall's turn to ask a question.

"Mine is for Ava," she cringed when he said her name, "if you had to sleep with any of us, who would it be?" Ava immediately turned red and didn't want to make eye contact with anyone so she just smiled sheepishly and took her shot.

"That was a terrible question," she said laughing. Ava realized that she'd have to start telling the truth if she wanted to remember the rest of the night so she thought she'd ask noninvasive questions and hope the guys would show her the same mercy. "Carlos," she began, thinking a little, "do you think that I'm pretty?" she batted her eye lashes, letting him know she wasn't serious.

"The most gorgeous girl in the room," he mocked her.

"Come on, these questions have to be good," Logan complained. "Get to the dirty stuff."

Before Ava had realized it, she had answered numerous questions about her sex life, the men she had dated before meeting the guys, and some of her darkest fantasies. It wasn't until the end of the night that she really felt the alcohol hit her and decided from then on, she'd tell the truth.

"Alright, Ava," James said, glancing at Carlos who nodded at him, "have you ever felt anything for someone in this room? Other than friendly feelings?" Ava glared at James and then at Carlos who nudged her leg slightly. Not wanting to take another shot, Ava held her head high and smiled at James.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Who?" Kendall asked almost immediately.

"It's not your turn, man," Logan interrupted, a little surprised at Kendall's expression.

"The hell it's not, who did you have feelings for Ava?" he asked her, eyes softening.

"You," she shrugged her shoulders, eyes watering. "Did you really not know?" she stared at him until she felt a tear roll down her cheek and then James stepped in.

"Alright, well this got out of hand faster than I thought. Why don't we call it a night, huh? We'll get them to pull the buses over and then Carlos and I will be out," he hugged Ava tightly. "Goodnight." Everyone said goodnight and Ava went directly to Logan's bunk to go to sleep. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Ava looked at her phone and realized it had only been about 45 minutes. Slowly opening up the curtain of her bunk, she noticed the glow from the television on and assumed Logan was, yet again, staying up late watching another movie. However, when she reached the back lounge, it wasn't Logan who was reclined on the couch, feet up on the ottoman, flipping through channels.

"Hey," Kendall said softly, sitting up straighter, "I didn't wake you did I?" he asked concerned. Ava nodded her head. "Is everything okay?" she nodded her head again and Kendall felt terrible as she just stood in the doorway, avoiding eye contact with him. "Do you wanna watch something with me?" he asked quietly, not sure how she'd respond. Ava looked up at him and he smiled at her, patting the spot next to him.

_No Ava!_ her inner voice screamed. _Tell him to fuck off and go back to bed, nothing good is going to come out of this!_ Ava told her conscious to shut up and walked towards Kendall as he held up the blanket so she could slide in. She knew this was a terrible idea, letting herself get this close to Kendall, knowing he wasn't feeling the same way she was, but there was something stopping her. Ava wasn't sure if it was the amount of alcohol she had consumed or just the fact she was feeling like absolute shit. She wanted to be near Kendall and she wanted him to hold her.

Kendall wasn't sure how Ava was going to sit with him but when she crawled under the blanket, right next to him and slipped her arm around his back, he smiled. He knew it was wrong to be with Ava this way, knowing how she felt about him but in the other sense, it felt completely right because he still felt the same way. Kendall only started dating Michelle because he knew she'd be giving him enough attention to keep his mind off of Ava but now that Ava actually wanted him, there seemed to be no reason for Michelle. Kendall smiled even harder when Ava nestled into his chest, pulling him tighter against her. They sat like this for about 30 minutes until Kendall realized Ava's breathing had become steady and her grip had loosened; she was sleeping.

"Ava," he whispered, "Ava," he moved his body a little until she began to stir. "Let's get you to bed." She sat up quickly, resting her hands against his chest and looked at Kendall, her eyes glazed from sleeping. She looked into his eyes and down at his lips then back at his eyes and Kendall knew what was coming. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and they both leaned in. He kissed her tenderly but Ava wanted more. She kissed him back harder and Kendall moved his hands to her thighs, easily lifting her up so she was straddling him. Soon both were panting heavily but either wanted any of it to end. Ava brought her hands to his face and slowly pulled her lips from his, resting her forehead against him. She sat back up and looked at him, the glow of the television giving just enough light to see his lips red and swollen. Ava stood up slowly and Kendall thought this was it, the tryst was over, until Ava reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her, back to the bunk.

"We're just sleeping," she muttered as they maneuvered themselves so that they were both facing each other, legs intertwined. Kendall nodded, bringing his hand up to stoke his cheek.

"This is how it should have been," he whispered, but Ava was already out.

The next morning, Logan awoke wondering where Kendall was. He figured Kendall was in the bathroom but when he walked past Ava's bunk and saw a Spiderman sock sticking out the end, he pulled back the cover. He saw Kendall, laid out on his back, shirtless, with Ava resting on his chest. One arm was around her back, keeping her pulled to him with the other hand was holding Ava's. Logan smiled to himself and quietly closed the curtain.

"It's about fucking time."

* * *

Ava stirred only to be held in place by strong arms. She looked up slowly and saw Kendall still deep in sleep and started remembering everything that had happened.

"Kendall," she shook him awake. He groaned before turning onto his side, pulling her closer to him. "No, Kendall," she tried her hardest not to laugh; he was just so damn cute in the morning. "Get up." His eyes fluttered open and when he finally focused on her face, he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. It took every ounce of self-control Ava had to not kiss him right then but she knew what they had done last night and this morning was wrong. Regardless of how they felt for one another, Kendall was still dating Michelle. "Can you please get up?" she said a bit harshly. Kendall immediately released his grip and his head rose so he could see her better.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, obviously not seeing anything wrong with the situation.

"I'm sorry," she sighed and climbed over him, pulling open the curtain. "Last night was a terrible mistake and I'm sorry it happened." She hopped down from the bunk and made her way to the bathroom. Kendall quickly rolled off the edge and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

"What do you mean **you're** sorry it happened? I'm not," his brows furrowed at her and Ava knew what she said had hurt his feelings.

"Kendall," she pried his fingers from her arm. "We were super drunk and I don't even remember everything that happened but whatever did happen," she closed her eyes and opened them again slowly, "can't happen again." She turned from him and continued walking towards the bathroom.

"I wasn't drunk," he told Ava. She spun around, confused. How could he have let this happen if he was sober?

"What do you mean you weren't drunk?"

"I wasn't that drunk," he repeated. "I knew exactly what we were doing and I wanted to do it." Ava stared at him and didn't know whether to be upset at him for taking advantage of her or jump into his arms for basically stating he wanted to be with her.

"Hey man," Logan said interrupting them, not wanting to give away what he knew, "your phone has been ringing nonstop for the past 30 minutes. It's Michelle."

"Hey, baby," Kendall answered, staring into Ava's eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry," he mouthed.

"That is why it was a mistake," Ava whispered, pointing to the phone, indicating Kendall couldn't do this to Michelle.

"Yeah I'm fine, how are you?" he said into the phone as Ava walked away. "Ava wait," he shouted, putting the phone on mute.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts, anyone? : ) I'd love to hear some feedback about what you're thinking and what you might think will happen next!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't keep doing this, Ava," Ava said running her fingers through her hair. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom and sighed. Even though she couldn't remember everything from last night, she knew it was one of the greatest nights of her life. "He has a girlfriend," she told herself. "Just tell him you didn't mean it and be done with it." But she **did** mean it. The only thing Ava was regretting was when she told Kendall it was okay for him to date Michelle. She should have stood up for her feelings and let him know what was going on but there was that insecurity in her that kept her mouth shut. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Ava, can we talk for a second?" It was Logan.

"Um, yeah," she wiped her eyes and opened the bathroom door but before she could step out, Logan pushed his way inside and shut the door again.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, slightly aggravated.

"I was trying to leave the bathroom…"

"I know," Logan stated.

"So why won't you let me out?" Ava said confused.

"No, I mean I know…about you and Kendall."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ava said getting nervous. She wasn't sure if Logan was going to rat her out or approve of what they were doing.

"I'm not going to tell Michelle, or anyone if you don't want me to. I just want to know what the hell you're doing. Kendall is basically handing you himself on a platter and you're turning him down?" his voice went higher as he spoke. "Ava, despite what you may think I know, I can tell that you're head over heels for him. And he hasn't stopped thinking about you since the first time he met you. I thought you wanted him to be happy…"

"I do want him to be happy, Logan!" Ava said pushing him. "Don't stand there and pretend you know anything about me or what I'm feeling because you don't." Ava huffed as she turned from him and crossed her arms. Just as Logan was about to speak again, Ava pushed past him, running into Kendall.

"We need to talk," he said sternly, suspiciously eyeing her and Logan. "What were you doing in there?"

"I'm going to go eat, you guys talk," Logan squeezed past both of them as Ava and Kendall walked back to the couch.

"I don't want to date Michelle anymore," Kendall admitted. "I never wanted to," he said quietly. Ava stared at him as he moved closer to her. "The whole time we were at the concert, you kept mentioning how great of a friend I was and how great it was to meet a friend like me. I'm sick of just being your friend, Ava."

"Kendall, I didn't mean it how it sounded. And I had just met you, what was I supposed to say?"

"You were different from all the other girls," he smiled at her. "Especially the ones I had been meeting recently, only interested in me for fame and money; you seemed genuinely concerned about me."

"I still am," she interrupted.

"I tried to hold your hand at the show, Ava," he said staring into her eyes. "You looked down at my hand holding yours and deliberately let go." She bit her lip and looked away. "You said all that stuff about wanting to make me happy; did you ever stop to think that I needed **you** and not someone else?"

"No," she said suddenly. "That thought never crossed my mind because guys like you don't like girls like me, Kendall," she stood up and away from him, almost crying. "It's always been this way and I'm usually so good about pushing my feelings aside and making sure everyone else is taken care of. That's why I never date anyone," she looked back at him. "But there was something about you, something about why you looked **so **sad. I just didn't want to make you laugh or smile again; I wanted to be that person that made everything okay. I wanted you to get to know me, to really understand **me**," she wiped her eyes. "But then you saw Michelle and it was high school all over again," she sighed. "Beautiful girl comes into the picture and the quirky, awkward girl gets forgotten. I can't even begin to explain what I went through when I was younger," she was crying now and Kendall couldn't even wrap his head around what was happening. "These boys I met who seemed like they were into me and led me on and then just decided I wasn't worth it and left. I couldn't handle that again, Kendall, not with you. I figured if I just stayed your friend, didn't let my emotions get into it at all, I could just make myself not want you and everything would be fine. We could continue on being friends."

"Ava…" he said quietly

"You thought you were fucked up," she scoffed. "I should probably just go," she whispered.

"Stop," he said loudly. She turned around slowly, almost annoyed with him. "You can't drop a bombshell like that on me and just expect to leave, Ava. Last night, before," he paused, trying to use the right words, "whatever that was that happened, you were my friend, you still are, Ava. I'm here for you if you want to vent to me, if you want to cry in front of me, hell if you want to kiss me, I'm still here." She smiled at him. "I mean, give me a chance to respond to everything you said before you just head for the hills. And do I really look like that kind of guy who would just forget about you? Why did you even tell me to date Michelle in the first place? I asked you if it was okay…"

"Because I thought that's what you wanted," she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't even know what I want," he walked towards her. "But I know that I want you to stay. I want to spend more time with you, see where all of this goes," he took hold of her hands.

"But what about Michelle?" Ava asked, watching his thumb graze the back of her hand.

"What about you?" he said softly as she looked up at him. "I'm more worried about your feelings right now rather than hers."

"You guys, we're at the venue," Logan announced. Kendall glared at him for interrupting them but realized the time apart would give him a chance to think about things, think about what he was going to do.

* * *

"So she said all of that?" Logan asked. Carlos' and James' jaws were on the floor when Kendall finished speaking and no one knew how to go about the situation.

"You're going to break up with Michelle, right?" Carlos asked. "Because she may be a bitch and everything but it's still wrong what you're doing, no matter how much you love Ava, you're still technically dating Michelle."

"I don't love her, Carlos," Kendall said defensively. He didn't want to admit to any feelings for fears that things were moving too quickly. He didn't want a repeat of Jenna. "Yeah, I'm going to break up with her, obviously, I just can't do it over the phone when I'm not going to be able to see her for another month."

"But you can't keep stringing Ava along for a month either," James piped in. "She's a great girl Kendall and I won't let you fuck her up any more than she already is."

"You think I don't know that?" Kendall snapped. "I mean, Ava comes with a lot more baggage than the average girl but it's something I'm ready to take on."

"You're sure about that?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "It seems like you're going to have to put in a hell of a lot of effort just to make sure she's okay."

"That's fine with me," Kendall stated. "It's definitely going to take some getting used to, having to be extra careful about her feelings but I think with her, I won't have to worry."

"So you're only going with her because it's a sure shot for you?" Carlos hissed. "She needs you more than you need her so there's a guarantee you won't be on the receiving end of heartache."

"You're twisting my words around, Carlos," Kendall sneered. "That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Then what did you mean, Kendall?" James mocked. Kendall took a deep breath. It wasn't often James and Carlos ganged up on him over how he was treating a girl.

"I mean, I can go ahead and love her and know she'll love me back alright? Are you happy?" Kendall shouted at them. "I don't know how I could love her so fast but I do, okay? And it scares me to death that I already feel this way but I just can't help it. I tried to get my mind off of it with Michelle, that's the sole reason I even considered dating her but knowing that Ava has just a fraction of the same feelings I do," he sighed and put his head into his hands.

"But you're scared," Logan said. "You're scared it's going to be just like Jenna. Everything's going to go perfectly and then you'll wake up one day and she's gone."

"Yes!" he agreed. "I'm terrified that the tables will turn and she'll come to her senses about what an amazing girl she is and start to wonder what she's doing with a fuck up like me…"

"You aren't a fuck up, Kendall," Carlos interrupted. "You're just a guy with a huge heart who needs someone to give it to."

"And I think you should give it to Ava," James agreed. Kendall smiled at his friends for understanding him and helping him sort through his emotions. "But the question still at hand, what are you going to do about Michelle?"

"Maybe you should talk to Ava about it?" Carlos suggested. "Tell her what you told us."

"He can't tell her that he loves her," James argued. "She'd think he was absolutely insane. She doesn't know how big K-Dawg's heart is."

"Thanks James," Kendall rolled his eyes.

"No, maybe Carlos is right," Logan said. "Ask her what she thinks you should do, because you clearly want to be with her," Kendall nodded, "so just ask her what she thinks is best. Maybe you could go along with Michelle, just until you get back from tour and have a talk with her."

"And forget about Ava? I don't think so Logan," James shook his head.

"Well he just can't break up with Michelle as soon as we get back and start dating Ava, that'll be too suspicious," Carlos added.

"So what, he just hangs out with Ava for the rest of the week, gets back to LA, dates Michelle for another week, breaks up with her then dates Ava a month later?" Logan said sarcastically.

"No, that's perfect," James agreed. "Ava already knows that you don't want to be with Michelle right? And she knows what it's like to have her heartbroken, so she'll want you to be easy with Michelle. If you just explain it to her, I don't see why it wouldn't make perfect sense."

"God, James I was **joking**," Logan groaned. "He can't halfway date Ava while he's with Michelle."

"There really isn't another option, Logan," Carlos said.

"Doesn't anyone care what I think?" Kendall piped in.

"No," they all said together and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You guys," he took back control of the conversation. "After the show I'm just going to talk with Ava, let her know some of what we came up with and see what she thinks I should do because, after all, she lives with Michelle."

* * *

After the show, no one made plans to hang out or go out to dinner. Ava congratulated everyone on their performances but something seemed different about tonight; she felt out of place and awkward.

"Hey, Logan do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Ava asked him.

"Uh, I can't actually," he said quickly. "Carlos, James and I are working on a new song so I'll be spending the night on their bus. Sorry." Ava nodded, understanding.

"I need to talk with you," Ava turned around to see Kendall standing there, a scowl on his face.

"O-okay," she said stepping onto the bus, Kendall inches behind her. "Is everything—" Kendall cut her off with a kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that all night," he smiled against her lips.

"What are you doing?" she looked at him surprised.

"Do you not want me to kiss you?" he asked her rhetorically, moving in for another kiss. "I like your lips," he smiled and she blushed. "But I really do need to talk to you about something," he took her hand and they sat down on the couch. He took a deep breath and studied Ava's features. Her face looked flushed, still embarrassed from him kissing her, her eyes were wide, an obvious sign she was nervous about the conversation about to take place. "I told the guys about us."

"What do you mean you told them?" she repeated him, a worried tone in her voice. "There isn't anything to tell, Kendall."

"I thought after that conversation we had…" she interrupted him.

"Kendall, you're dating one of my best friends, despite how I feel about you, we can't have a secret relationship like this." The words broke both Kendall and Ava's hearts but she knew it was the right thing.

"No, that's what I want to talk to you about," he pushed the hair out of his eyes and continued. "I don't want to date Michelle, I never wanted to. I only was with her so that there would be something to take my mind off of you but it still didn't help. I'm breaking up with her, Ava," she opened her mouth to protest but Kendall put his finger to her lips. "Let me finish," she nodded. "She doesn't make me happy. She filled a void in my heart that was longing for you but now that I can actually have you, she's irrelevant. I'm breaking up with her as soon as I get back to LA. But that doesn't change how I feel about you right now, Ava. You're leaving tomorrow before the show and that really only gives us tonight to spend together, hence why Logan isn't here," Kendall noted her expression change. "I'm not trying to rush you into anything," he gave her a reassuring smile. "I want to spend tonight holding you, kissing you," he leaned in and quickly pecked her lips and she giggled, "and hearing that adorable laugh. I know it's not right what we're doing but I just can't help myself." He let out a deep breath and Ava just stared at him. "Say something…"

"I can talk now?" she mocked him, smirking. He rolled his eyes and kissed her again. "You need to stop doing that or else I'll never get to speak."

"Sorry," he muttered before kissing her once more. "Last time," he grinned.

"Are you sure?" she asked him quietly. "Michelle is a beautiful woman with a bright future ahead of her and she'd make a great groupie for Big Time Rush and I'm just so busy with work I don't think that you'd…" he cut her off with another kiss. "You said you wouldn't do that," she groaned.

"You were babbling and I had to shut you up," he smiled. "I want to date you, Ava," he emphasized each word. "I just want to know how you feel about that and how you feel about waiting a month or maybe longer for me."

"I feel great," she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him again. "I still feel like I'm dreaming though; that a guy like you would want someone like me," Kendall reached out and pinched her. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You aren't dreaming, Ava. I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you and I don't know how else to get that through your thick skull," he pushed his head into hers.

"I guess I'm okay with everything else," she looked down. "I'd just feel a little guilty seeing you the day after the two of you break up…"

"That's what we talked about today," Kendall pondered and Ava cocked her head to the side in confusion. "The guys, we talked about how I'd break up with Michelle and how we'd be together."

"They aren't mad?" she asked.

"No," he said laughing, "we came up with a plan." Ava reached out and grabbed Kendall's arm, the first romantic action she'd ever done to him and Kendall felt his skin tingle. "And I'm supposed to run it by you."

"Okay," she told him, gripping a bit tighter, pulling him towards her.

"I'll break up with Michelle about a week after we've been back and then a few weeks later we could be official, if you wanted to, that is," he smiled sheepishly at her.

"So I'll have to wait two months for you?" she questioned, her face saddening a bit.

"That's where we had some arguments," Kendall sighed. "I want to be with you now." He took a deep breath, "So we **could** be together and just not tell anyone. I mean, I'd be on tour for the rest of the month so it's not like we'd have to sneak around anywhere. I just want to be able to call you and see how your day was and send you text messages and pictures of how things are going…" this time Ava cut him off with a kiss.

"You were babbling and I had to shut you up," she mimicked him. "I don't know about all of that, Kendall."

"I just can't wait," he said softly.

"Then I guess we just won't have to," she smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

* * *

Ava smiled the entire way home from the airport. She looked down at her wrist and touched the bracelet Kendall had given her. Despite Kendall's pleas for her to stay the rest of the days on tour with him, Ava had frantic emails from her staff at Love Cake who were anxiously awaiting her arrival. Ava knew it would be tough leaving Kendall but she had no idea it'd be this tough. She pulled up to her house and was surprised to see lights on.

"Hello?" she called walking in. Michelle wasn't due back for another week from shooting her movie so Ava had no idea who would be at her home.

"Hey, Ava," Michelle called from the kitchen. "How was your trip?" Ava told Michelle she was going to visit the guys on tour and Michelle had no problem with it, seeing Ava as no threat to her and Kendall, little did she know.

"I had a great time," she decided to keep the description short as she smiled to herself remembering all the good times. "You're back early?"

"Yeah we finished shooting quicker than expected," she rounded the corner in a strapless cocktail dress and heels.

"All dressed up?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, I have something to tell you, Ava," Michelle took her hand and they sat down at the kitchen table. "I did a terrible, terrible thing," she looked up at Ava and had a guilty look on her face.

"Okay," Ava said slowly, unsure where Michelle was going with this.

"I cheated on Kendall," Michelle blurted out and Ava's eyes just about popped out of her head. "God it feels good to get that out!" she sighed. "I've been keeping that in for almost two months."

"You what?" Ava said quietly. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or feel extreme pain for Kendall.

"My co-star, Butch Williams, well he and I sorta have been hooking up and I feel terrible about it, so terrible Ava. But then he started ignoring me around other people, making me work for his attention and god, I found that to be the sexiest thing. I mean, Kendall is hot and everything but he's always calling me and following me around like a sick puppy; it's annoying. But with Butch; I have to work for his affection and ugh, the sex. Sex with Kendall is great, don't get me wrong," Ava cringed, "but Kendall worships the ground I walk on so it's not much of a challenge."

"So what are you going to do about Kendall?" Ava almost shouted, but quickly realized her tone was out of order and calmed down. "You have to tell him, Michelle."

"I'm just going to wait until he gets back and tell him that I had a horrible lapse in judgment. Knowing him and how he feels about me, he'll just do whatever I say so he can keep me," she shrugged her shoulders, not considering Kendall's feelings at all.

"Michelle, you can't do that to him," Ava immediately regretted that. _No, Ava this is great. Michelle will break up with Kendall and he'll be free to date you as soon as she's finished with him._ But Ava thought about Jenna, how he had returned from tour and she broke up with him, not taking his heart into consideration.

"It'll be fine, Ava," Michelle admitted. "I've got him on a short leash. There's nothing to worry about." Ava felt her pulse begin to rise and her blood boil, she considered telling Michelle everything that had happened between her and Kendall. "Oh he just sent me a text, probably checking up on me." Ava stormed off and slammed her door. She wasn't sure if she should tell Kendall everything Michelle had just confessed to her or keep it to herself. Even though Kendall had no feelings for her, Ava knew this would be a trip down memory road with Jenna and Kendall's heart would be severely damaged and she wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to fix him. Without knocking, Michelle came into Ava's room. "Look at the cute picture Kendall sent me of what he ate tonight. See, this is why I'm going to stay with him because I know he'll always be there for me," she smiled to herself and walked out of the room. Ava felt jealously pumping through her veins and sent Kendall a text.

_I see you're sending Michelle cutesy photos. _Seconds after sending the text, Kendall called Ava.

"_Don't be jealous_," he said before she had a chance to say hello. "_I sent her a picture of chicken fingers, I wouldn't call that cutesy_," he laughed and Ava smiled with him. "_I already miss you_," he confessed and Ava smiled harder but her smiled faded when she remembered what Michelle had confessed to.

"I miss you too but hey, Kendall, I have to go," she couldn't be on the phone right now when she had all of this running through her head.

"_Was it something I said_?" Ava could hear the tone in Kendall's voice and he was worried he had upset her.

"No, I'm absolutely fine," she assured him. "I just have to be at the shop early tomorrow and I didn't get much sleep last night," she teased. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Goodnight, Ava_."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I have big plans for what's going to happen next! I hope you are enjoying it thus far. It's really excited reading your thoughts and emotions :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ava hadn't slept the past few nights and it was Kendall that kept her awake. Not him calling her or texting her but just the thought of him sad again made it impossible for Ava to focus on anything.

"Hello?" Michelle said aggravated, "are you listening to anything that I'm saying?"

"Sorry," Ava shook her head and turned to her friend, "what were you saying?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "I said that Kathy called and invited us to a welcome back dinner for the guys and I asked if you wouldn't mind crashing at Logan's place or something because I'm going to bring Kendall back here and we're going to engage in passionate reunion sex," she smiled. Ava's stomach sank when she remembered that Kendall would be returning tomorrow night.

She had successfully made it the past two weeks without telling him what Michelle had done but her attitude had changed towards Kendall and he noticed.

"_Okay, what's up with you?" Kendall asked her, his voice rising a bit. "You aren't saying anything and you keep fidgeting with the blanket." Ava stared back at him through her computer screen._

"_Nothing's wrong, Kendall," she assured him, looking away from the screen hoping that he wouldn't be able to tell she was lying._

"_Are you mad at me?" he asked her softly. "Because I know that this is __**so**__ hard on you, Ava, I can't imagine having to see you with another guy…"_

"_Kendall, please," she cut him off; "I told you everything was fine and I meant what I said."_

"_You just don't smile at me anymore," he complained, shifting closer to his computer. "Have you changed your mind? Do you not…"_

"_Kendall," she too got closer to her computer, "I would never change my mind about you, never," she repeated. "I just want you back home so we can sort all of this out."_

That was three days ago. Ava contemplated persuading Michelle into not confessing to Kendall but she was worried when he broke up with her, she'd still spill her feelings to him. There just wasn't a scenario Ava could come up with that left everyone happy. She knew that Kendall wanted to be with her and had no feelings for Michelle but the trip down memory lane could jeopardize the relationship she was so eager to begin.

"So, can you bring a cake or whatever?"

"Yeah, I'll bring something," Ava said still in thought. "I'm going to go make a call, I'll see you later. Goodnight." Ava didn't wait for Michelle to ask who she was calling because she wasn't exactly sure who it was going to be.

"Well if you call Logan," Ava said thinking aloud, "he'll just overreact and there's a good chance he's already with Kendall. But James on the other hand, he'll be more inclined to hear my opinion and at least Carlos would be there to give advice also," and with that she pulled out her phone and dialed James' number.

"_We just go back onto the bus, what's up_?" he answered excitedly.

"Michelle has been having an affair with her costar for about 3 months and she's going to tell Kendall," Ava blurted out.

"_Yeah, Mom, we're __**all **__on the bus_," he emphasized. "_I'll text you or call you later_."

"Text please," Ava answered desperately. She heard laughter and Kendall's voice and then the line went dead.

"_When?_" came a text from James, seconds later.

"Not sure. But she's really adamant about getting it out there and is already expecting him to forgive her." Ava paced around her room screaming at her phone to light up again and finally it did.

"_Normally this wouldn't be a big deal considering Kendall doesn't give a fuck but this is Jenna 2.0 Can you change her mind about telling him?"_

"Oh, James," Ava groaned. "That's lying…"

"I guess I could try," she typed, "but I've been lying to him for the past few weeks and he knows something is up with me."

"_Maybe play it by ear," he suggested. "She could tell him and then you could comfort him afterwards, as long as he never finds out you knew weeks before him. But I have to go; Kendall knows my mom can't text back this fast. I'll talk to Carlos and see you tomorrow_."

"Thanks for nothing, James," Ava sighed tossing her phone onto the bed. She whipped her head about when she heard it go off again; expecting James to say something else, but the message was from Kendall.

"_Why are you texting James?"_

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," Ava picked up her phone and knew if she didn't respond quickly Kendall was going to just call her and she knew there was absolutely no way she could lie to him over the phone. "Think, Ava," she grunted. Her fingers typed the response before her brain could filter it.

"Surprise for you ;)" she hit send before she had a chance to take it back. "Well now you have to get him a fucking surprise," she said aloud.

"Get who a surprise?" Michelle asked, walking into Ava's bedroom.

"Uh, James," she blurted out.

"Do you have the hots for him, Ava?" Michelle said, concerned. "Because he just isn't going to date you."

"He's my friend and what are you doing in here?" Ava was annoyed with Michelle's constant need to just walk into her room unannounced.

"I'm here to talk about Kendall," her voice softened and she sat up straighter, getting nervous. "How should I tell him about it? I was thinking about waiting until after the movie premiere so that I never have to see Butch again and Kendall can just get over it, you know?" A light bulb went off in Ava's head.

"So you'll wait two more weeks?" Michelle nodded. If Michelle waited until after Kendall had broken up with her, there's a good chance she'd do anything to get him back, even keeping her mouth shut about the affair. "I guess so," Ava said, still unsure the best way to handle the situation.

* * *

"It's so good to see you again, Michelle," Kathy said hugging her. "And Ava," she smiled and opened her arms, "it's been much too long."

"Oh, Kathy it's just a joy to be back here," Michelle said walking inside. Kathy rolled her eyes and Ava let out a giggle.

"Pretend you didn't see that, dear," Kathy said embarrassed.

"Kev!" Michelle shouted, throwing her arms around Kevin. "You never called me to have lunch," she pouted.

"Kevin," he corrected her, "and I just got real busy with some stuff, sorry." He walked right past her and gave Ava a tight hug.

"What's the matter, **Kev**?" she teased.

"I just don't like her calling me that," he whispered. "Excited to see Kendall?" he winked.

"And everyone," Ava blushed. Kevin smiled at her again and Ava began to wonder if Kendall had told him too.

"Well make yourselves at home," Kathy said motioning to the couches. "What'd you bring, Ava?" she smiled.

"Cupcakes," Ava grinned. "We're trying out some new flavors so I figured I'd bring them out to my favorite customers."

"Favorite, huh?" Kevin asked, plopping down next to Ava. "Business going good?"

"Good," she answered, "we've got two weddings this week so it's a little hectic, but I think I'll manage."

"My movie premier is in two weeks," Michelle announced and Ava watched Kevin's face falter.

"Oh my, that's so exciting," Kathy said. "Remember when I went to that premier with you, Kev?" she beamed at her son.

"But that was a long time ago, Kathy," Michelle answered for him. "Things are different there now. I can't wait to take Kendall with me."

"Speak of the devil," Kevin said standing up as he heard the front door open. Ava's stomach was suddenly in knots and she thought she was going to throw up. "Little brother," Ava was staring at her feet but she could feel Kendall's presence in the room.

"Baby!" Michelle shouted, pushing past Ava.

"Hey," she heard Kendall answer quietly. She looked up and saw his arm wrapped around Michelle's waist but he was staring straight into Ava's eyes, sporting a wide grin.

"I've missed you so much," she wined.

"Yeah," was all Kendall answered with as he let go of her to hug his mother. Michelle greeted the other boys as Kendall made his way over to Ava, pushing a stray hair out of her face. "Hey you," was all he muttered before pulling Ava into his chest. "You smell nice," he whispered into her ear.

"It's nice to smell you too," she said laughing. They pulled away, regretfully, and Ava instantly missed him holding her and Kendall seemed to notice it.

"Soon," he said quickly, cupping her cheek and removing his hand before Michelle turned around. "What's for dinner, Ma?" he said rejoining the group. Ava made her way over to Logan and finally James.

"Where's Carlos?" she asked him.

"Not feeling well, so he opted out for the shit fest tonight," James said unamused. "What's Michelle going to do?"

"Wait," Ava sighed, "at least until after her movie premiere."

"Well that isn't terrible news," James rolled his eyes. "God damnit, the one time we could actually use Carlos and his logical thinking he had to go and be a bitch and…"

"James," Ava said smiling, "we can handle it. I mean you don't even have to do anything because, technically, it doesn't concern you."

"Yeah but you guys are my best friends and I can't let a stupid bitch fuck with you," he winked at her.

"Are you guys coming?" Kendall asked, obviously not liking the fact Ava and James were having a private conversation, smiling together.

"Yes," Ava smiled at Kendall and rolled her eyes at James.

The rest of the evening was relatively calm. Kendall stared at Ava for basically the entire time at dinner, barely paying attention to anything Michelle was saying. After Kathy had taken all the plates away, Kevin suggested they all go out onto the patio to hear the guys tell tour stories. Michelle insisted she and Kendall share the love seat and despite the pain Ava felt in her heart, she winked at Kendall, letting him know it was okay.

"So where are you going to stay, Ava?" Michelle asked her in front of everyone.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked, becoming more alert.

"I don't know," Ava answered them both, confused.

"Tonight," Michelle nodded her head towards Kendall, indicating she wanted Ava to stay somewhere else that night.

"Oh," Ava said remembering, "Uh…"

"Why does she have to stay somewhere tonight?" Kendall asked, annoyed he wasn't in on their conversation.

"Because I wanted you all to myself tonight," she ran her finger down Kendall's chest and Ava had to look away.

"Oh, I don't know," Kendall stuttered, unsure how to turn down Michelle without it being obvious. "We just got back and I'm really tired and…"

"You wouldn't have to do anything, baby," Michelle whispered into his mouth, kissing him deeply. Ava looked at them with disgust, feeling her fists clench.

"If looks could kill," Kevin whispered into Ava's ear and she immediately softened her expression and turned to him, smiling.

"I don't get it."

"Kendall tells me everything," Kevin smiled at her. "I'm happy for you," he nudged her and Ava couldn't help but smile back. What was it about these boys that made their smiles so contagious? "He's not kissing her back," Kevin commented and Ava looked back at the two. "And he's been staring at you for practically the entire night, so I don't think you have anything to worry about. And you can stay here tonight if you want," he offered.

"Thanks, Kev," she teased him again.

"But I bet Kendall will cut his hand off before he leaves with her tonight," they laughed together.

"Well we're going to get going," Michelle said standing up, pulling a reluctant Kendall with her. "You've got a place to stay," Michelle told, rather than ask Ava.

"I'm staying here," she shrugged.

"Good, let's get going," Michelle pulled Kendall's arm as he gave Ava a worried expression.

"I've got to pack a bag," Kendall said quickly, as he stepped behind Michelle, he waved his head inside to Ava indicating he wanted her to follow him.

"Michelle, come see this picture," James interrupted, giving Kendall a nod he'd keep her occupied for a while. Ava slipped past the group and followed Kendall into his bedroom. He began pacing and looked at Ava.

"I don't want to have sex with her," his voice was higher than usual. "I didn't think she'd really try so hard to get me to come with her and since we have to start show stuff again on Monday I'd say I would use tonight to catch up on sleep and then use the show as an excuse not to spend the night with her but now she's practically pulling me out to the car and I just don't want…" Ava put her lips on Kendall's shutting him up. She pulled away to see Kendall still closing his eyes. "You're kisses calm me down," he smiled and kissed her again. "You know I don't want to, right?"

"I know," she nodded. But this is what she and Kendall agreed to. He had to keep pretending he was actually in a relationship with Michelle despite how he and Ava felt about it. It was just easier to fool everyone. "But I'll see you tomorrow," she held his hands. "I'll have to stop by before work anyway," she half smiled. It was killing her inside knowing Kendall was about to leave to go have sex with a girl that wasn't her.

"I'll look forward to it."

Shortly after Michelle and Kendall headed out, Logan and James decided it was a good time for them to leave too. Ava followed Kevin to the guest room but was surprised when he took a turn to the left into Kendall's room.

"You wanna sleep in here?" he smiled and tossed some clothes onto the bed for Ava. "Maybe it'll make this whole situation better," he shrugged his shoulder unsure how to comfort her.

"Thanks Kev," she hugged him as he laughed.

"It doesn't bother me when you call me that, I just hate when Michelle talks to me." Ava laughed loudly. What made everyone hate Michelle so easily? She told Kevin goodnight and changed into the t-shirt and boxer shorts he had given her. As she settled in, her phone went off.

"_I owe you a new rug in the kitchen." _It was Kendall. Ava laughed before responding.

"Why?"

"_Because I made myself throw up so I wouldn't have to be with Michelle and I managed to get chicken parmesan all over your kitchen floor_."

Ava smiled knowing that Kendall hadn't gone through with sleeping with Michelle. "You're my favorite, you know that? :)" she typed back.

"_What a coinkidink, you just happen to be my favorite also." _She laughed at his goofiness.

"I'll see you in the morning, and btw, I'm sleeping in your bed ;)" His response came almost immediately.

"_Don't tease me :( I wish I could be there with you. Goodnight." _

* * *

Ava woke up before the sun had risen; despite what time she went to bed and was eager to get back to her house. She bid Mr. Schmidt a goodbye seeing as he was the only one awake at that ungodly hour and rushed down the freeway, hoping to surprise a sleeping Kendall. She stuck her key into the lock as quietly as possible but was upset when she opened the door to see Kendall sitting in front of the TV eating a bowl of cereal.

"You're here early," he said mouth full, standing up to greet her. She melted into his embrace as he rocked her slowly. "Sleep well?"

"Your bed smelled like you so that was comforting," she admitted. "But I missed you holding me." Kendall's eyes softened as a wide grin spread on his face. "Did you sleep in her bed?"

"Couch," he answered, still smiling. "I can't wait until I can wake up every morning to you," he kissed her softly before sitting back down to finish his cereal. "Want some?" he held his bowl up to her.

"I really do have to get to work," she smiled. "But I'm sure there will be plenty of other times we'll get to share breakfast together." Kendall grinned at her as he put a large bite into his mouth. "Don't make a mess," she warned. Ava took a quick shower and came out to see Kendall dozing on the couch. She shook him awake and he half smiled at her. "You could sleep in my bed if you want?"

"Okay," he said tiredly. Ava helped him up from the couch and as soon as he was standing, he wrapped his arms around Ava from behind and they walked to her bedroom. "When do you have to be at work?"

"About an hour," she replied softly, tucking him into bed.

"Well in that case," before Ava had a chance to realize what was happening, Kendall pulled her down to the bed and securely wrapped his arms around her, limiting her movements. "I can't sleep without you," he complained.

"Kendall," she tried her best not to laugh, "Michelle is just down the hall and she could see us."

"But you smell so good and I'm so tired," he hugged her closer. The two froze when they saw the hall light come on. "Fuck," Kendall whispered.

"Ken?" Michelle called. Ava quickly pulled Kendall off of her and stood up to meet Michelle out in the hallway.

"Morning," Ava said casually. "I got home about an hour ago and he explained everything that had happened last night and I offered him my bed," they both turned to look at Kendall who was pretending to be asleep. "Sorry your night was ruined," she lied.

"Yeah me too," Michelle sighed. "But hey, I have good news for you. One of my friends, Taylor said he'd go on a date with you."

"What?"

"Like a double date. He's real cute, I met him during auditions for the movie and he's really nice."

"Michelle, I appreciate it but…"

"No buts," Michelle insisted. "We're going out tomorrow night, if Kendall still isn't sick, and getting you a boyfriend!"

_But I already have a boyfriend,_ Ava thought. "Okay," she reluctantly agreed.

"Awesome," Michelle smiled. "Alright well I'm going to go take a shower." As soon as Michelle's door had shut, Ava turned around to see Kendall sitting up staring at her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked him. She walked towards the bed and sat next to him, running her fingers through his hair. "Hello?" she teased. Kendall surprised her by laying his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

"I wish we could go back to how things were on tour, when it was just you and me and nobody else mattered," he sighed dramatically and Ava saw this as an opportunity to talk about his feelings.

"Talk to me," she whispered.

"I don't want you to," his statement was vague but Ava knew what he was talking about. "I won't be able to see you with another guy, Ava, I **won't**."

"Kendall, it's the same as me having to see you…"

"No," he interrupted her in a tone that frightened Ava. "I get jealous, Ava, really, really jealous." He lifted his head and looked into her eyes as she put her hands on his shoulders. "You haven't seen it before because I've always had you to myself but just when anyone else looks at you or talks to you…" he stopped and Ava remembered how close she was being with James the night before. "It's especially harder because even though you already **are** mine," his grip tightened a little on Ava, "no one else can know it yet. I don't want some **guy** putting his hands all over you."

"I won't let him," she said softly. "You have to trust…"

"I trust you," he smiled at her. "I just don't trust anyone else. And if he does try to touch you, or worse, tries to kiss you, there won't be anything stopping me from beating the absolute shit out of him," Ava thought he was joking but when he looked back at her, he was serious.

"Kendall, you can't be serious…" she rubbed his shoulders. "Why do you act like that?"

"It wasn't too bad until after Jenna," he tried to give her a hopeful smile. "Now I just feel like if I turn my back even for a second, someone great and amazing will scoop you out from under me and you'll realize how much better they are for you than I am." Ava stared back at him unsure how to respond. Kendall seemed to be getting very deep before they had even had a chance to be together. Although Ava enjoyed his company and loved making him smile, she still wasn't sure they'd work as a couple. Hell, they hadn't even been on a real date yet.

"We aren't even officially dating and you're already assuming we'll break up," she said sarcastically, nudging him. "I'll explain to Tyler or whatever his name is that I move very slowly when it comes to dating," Ava smiled at Kendall and he gave her a fake smile back. "And I'll mention that I just **hate** being touched, like I seriously can't stand it."

"You don't like being touched?" Kendall asked, loosening his grip, thinking about all the times he had gone out of his way to make contact with Ava.

"By people I don't like," she pulled Kendall's arms tighter around her waist and they exchanged grins. "But I like you, so it's okay."

"Oh, you do?" he said getting a bit more playful and Ava could tell his mood had lightened. She nodded and kissed him. "Well that's good because I like you too."

* * *

"Michelle what are you wearing?" Ava called from her bedroom. It had been ages since she'd been on a real date and even though she couldn't care less about what Taylor thought of her, she was dressing to impress Kendall. Michelle entered Ava's room wearing a skin tight dress that barely covered her backside.

"We're going dancing, take that maxi dress off," Michelle scoffed. "Here wear this," she walked into Ava's closet and pulled out a pair of white pleated shorts, that were borderline too short, and a low cut floral top. "Perfect," she handed the clothes to Ava and started to walk out. "Kendall should be here in about 5 minutes and then we're going to meet Taylor."

_Dancing_, Ava thought, _great Taylor will accidentally lay a finger on my hips and Kendall will rip him a new one._ She quickly changed into the clothes Michelle had picked out, choosing a pair of heels that weren't too high and went to wait for Kendall in the living room. As soon as she heard a knock on the door, she opened it immediately. Kendall smiled at her and she looked him over. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, a short sleeve collared shirt, Vans of course, and completed the outfit with a fedora. When she brought her eyes back to his, he was giving her a frown.

"You can't wear that," he simply stated. "Everyone and their mother will be staring at your legs and just thinking about how sexy you are and I just won't let that happen," he walked past her and shut the front door. "Go change."

"Nice to see you too," she scoffed. This Jealous Kendall thing was going to get old real fast if he tried to pull stuff like this all the time. He rolled his eyes at her.

"It **is** nice to see you," he kissed her temple, "but I'm serious, go change."

"Why does she need to change?" Michelle said walking out of her bedroom. If Kendall had an issue with the way Ava was dressed, he should be flipping shit over Michelle's outfit. "I think she look's hot and I'm sure Taylor will too," she winked at Ava and gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek. "Ready?" she asked everyone. Ava nodded her head and grabbed her purse but felt Kendall's eyes staring at her.

"I'm not drinking so I'll drive," Ava offered. Michelle went to ride shotgun and Kendall sat behind Ava. As they were driving to meet Taylor at the restaurant, Kendall leaned forward and whispered in Ava's ear.

"Please don't let him touch you," Ava looked into the rearview mirror and saw Kendall's eyes pleading with her. Sure he had been annoyingly jealous and controlling at her house but the sad Kendall in the backseat wasn't something Ava liked seeing. She winked back at him hoping to persuade him otherwise.

As the foursome went over their menus at the table, Kendall couldn't help but feel a sting of jealously every time Taylor would lean over to talk to Ava about the menu. He knew Taylor was flirting with Ava but was completely furious she was **letting** him flirt with her.

"You know what you're getting?" Taylor asked Ava, leaning over a little, touching their shoulders. Kendall smiled when he saw Ava shift away from him.

"I think I'm going to get the chicken parmesan," she looked up and smiled at Kendall. "I know they give big portions here so I can have the rest of it for lunch tomorrow."

"I like the way you think," Taylor agreed, putting down his menu. "So Michelle tells me you have your own bakery?"

"I do," Ava nodded, not wanting to elaborate. Kendall chuckled to himself at how short she was being with Taylor.

"Yeah, well I love cake," Taylor said smiling. "It'd be cool to come out and check out your shop," Ava nudged Kendall under the table and gave him an awkward smile.

"Yeah you could come by for a cake tasting," Michelle interjected. "Ava makes the best cakes around, right baby?" she leaned on Kendall and he was smiling at Ava.

"The best," he agreed.

After dinner, the four of them piled into Ava's car to head to the club. Taylor tried his best to keep up the conversation with Ava but Kendall did everything in his power to make sure she only talked to him.

"We're going to run to the bathroom," Michelle said pulling Ava's arm, "you two play nice," she winked and Ava waved at the two of them.

"You need to be more forward with Taylor if you want to get some," Michelle said bluntly, fixing her lipstick. "I'm sure he'll take you home tonight if you play your cards right." But Ava didn't want **Taylor** to take her home, she wanted Kendall.

"I'm not really looking for that," Ava said nervously. Technically she was still a virgin but she didn't want Michelle to know that.

"You're so uptight, Ava," Michelle whined. "When was the last time you fucked?" Ava stared at Michelle, wide eyed. "You have fucked, right?" Ava turned away and pretended to be fixing her hair. "You are not still a virgin!"

"Michelle! I don't think everyone heard you," Ava said aggravated. "It's none of your business anyway."

"You've got to lose it sometime," she shrugged, "might as well be with a hottie like Taylor. If we were here, just the two of us and I saw Taylor I'd be **all o**ver that." Ava looked at her confused.

"I thought you said you felt bad about cheating on Kendall…"

"Yeah but the suspense of knowing you could get caught makes it more pleasurable," Michelle shrugged her shoulders and Ava tried so hard not to punch her in the face. "But Kendall's sweet and he's hot, so I'll keep him for now." As the left the bathroom, Ava was so livid she couldn't see straight. They reached Kendall to find out Taylor had gone to get shots for them and as soon as Kendall saw Ava, he knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked the two of them, reading Ava's expression. The concern in his voice and how his brows furrowed at Ava made her smile at how caring he was.

"Ava's probably just embarrassed I found out she's still a virgin," Michelle said smiling. Ava felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and was terrified to look at Kendall. "Being a virgin is so high school, Ava."

"Well I happen to admire that," Kendall said smiling.

"Shut up," Michelle scoffed but when Ava looked back up at Kendall he was still smiling at her, a small blush on his cheeks.

"I got us shots!" Taylor shouted returning to the group. He handed Ava the shot and she watched the three take theirs before handing hers to Michelle.

"I'm not drinking," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't be such a party pooper," Michelle said pulling on Kendall's arm, "let's dance." Kendall looked at Ava to give her a worried glance but she was already giving him one as Taylor wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm going to sit this one out," she wiggled out of Taylor's grasp and Kendall let out a sigh of relief. "You guys go dance though," she ushered them to the dance floor.

"I'll come back and check on you," Taylor said, quickly pecking Ava on the cheek. Her eyes went wide as Kendall came into view, fuming.

Just two songs later, Kendall came back to join Ava at the table. He walked up to her slowly but his expression was still angry.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, beginning to stand but he pushed her back down in her chair and was inches from her face. "Kendall…" He reached up to touch her face and Ava smiled.

"Hey," his expression changed and he looked at her with sad eyes. "I just wanted to come see you." He pressed his forehead against her and Ava almost forgot where they were.

"You can't do that here, Kendall," she lightly pushed him off of her and grabbed his hand. He half smiled at her before he took another shot. "How many is that now? I've lost count…"

"A lot," he laughed.

"Well don't overdo it," she warned.

"Baby, you ain't gotta worry about me," he sassed.

"Why'd you call her baby?" Michelle said appearing before Kendall and reaching over the other two to grab her drink.

"Just an expression," Ava said. Luckily Michelle was already half drunk so she didn't have to worry about her reading into Kendall's signals. "You guys having fun?"

"Fuck yeah," Michelle shouted. "But I think you need to dance with Taylor," she pulled Ava out onto the dance floor with Kendall right on their heels. Before Ava had a chance to do anything, Michelle pushed her into Taylor's arms and she immediately felt uncomfortable. Ava already had issues dancing closely with someone but having it also be someone she didn't care about while her extremely jealous boyfriend looked on just feet away. She didn't know how but she knew she needed to get out of there.

"I…I can't do this," she shouted, pushing away from Taylor and heading for the door. She didn't mind sitting in the car waiting for them to be finished with the evening, she just didn't want to be stuck somewhere with Taylor.

"Ava!" she heard her name being shouted but she didn't turn around. "Ava!" someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Are you okay?" It was Kendall.

"I'm ready to go," she said quietly.

"I'll get them," he said simply but before heading away, his grip tightened on her arm and she looked up at him. "You're okay?" she nodded and he went to get the rest of their group.

"You just had to go and ruin my whole fucking evening," Michelle slurred as they walked to the car.

"Michelle just shut up," Kendall groaned. He couldn't wait to get away from her.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Taylor said quietly to Ava as they were walking back. Kendall and Michelle were walking behind them and he didn't like how close Taylor was to Ava.

"No, I'm just not feeling too well," she tried to smile. It wasn't that Taylor was a bad guy, she just didn't have any kind of feelings for him and she didn't want to lead him on. He put his arm around her shoulders as they continued on and Kendall just about lost it.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch her," Kendall said loudly, causing both Michelle and Ava to whip their heads at him.

"I was just…"

"Well obviously she doesn't want you touching her so maybe you should back the fuck up," Ava glared at Kendall who wasn't going to have anyone lay a hand on his girl. "What?" he asked her.

"You need to calm your shit, Kendall," Michelle said. "It's not like you're her boyfriend or anything..."

"Yeah well…" Kendall started but Ava stopped him.

"Kendall! That is enough," she turned back around and kept walking to the car. She knew it was hard for him to see her with Taylor but Kendall almost confessing something to Michelle like that would just end in an absolute disaster.

The ride home was almost silent and with the exception of Kendall telling Michelle to stop trying to kiss him, not much of anything was said. Kendall noticed Taylor reaching for Ava's hand but her moving it out of the way at the last second. He reached forward a few times and rested his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in apology and she would place her hand atop his as a sign of forgiveness. Ava was about to take Taylor back to his car when Michelle insisted they all go back to their place.

"I'm too tired to go all the way back to the restaurant and Taylor can just shack up with you," she demanded. Ava felt extremely uncomfortable with her statement and was even more appalled when Taylor just nodded, not refuting it whatsoever.

"Um okay," Ava said nervously. Kendall kicked the back of her seat and she knew she was in trouble.

"Well we'll be in my room," Michelle dragged Kendall down the hall as he stared at Ava, eyes clouded with anger. After a few awkward minutes with Taylor lying on the couch, Ava announced she'd be retiring to her room for the night.

"You have everything you need?" she asked him. "Enough blankets and stuff?"

"Yeah, I'll be good," Taylor waved her goodnight and Ava went to her room. When she came out of the bathroom from washing her face, she was greeted with a shirtless Taylor smiling at her. "Michelle told me you were shy," he grinned "but I didn't think it'd be this hard to get through to you," he advanced quickly towards Ava and she tensed up. "Just let me take care of you," he put his hands on his hips. She hadn't had a chance to change into pajamas and felt extremely embarrassed being in just a bra and underwear.

"I really think you should go, Taylor," she tried to push him away. "I don't want you in here."

"She said it'd take some convincing," he smiled and kissed her cheek and it made Ava's skin crawl.

"She fucking told you to leave, ass hole," both Ava and Taylor turned around to see an enraged Kendall in the doorway. "Don't make me tell you twice." Taylor turned and rolled his eyes at Kendall.

"Look man, I don't know what your problem is but…" Taylor was cut off by Kendall's fist coming into contact with the left side of his face. Taylor stumbled back a little and lunged at Kendall who was surprised by Taylor strength. The two of them landed on Ava's bed and she was trying to pull them apart.

"Stop it," she yelled over the grunts and swears coming from the boys. "Kendall cut it out."

Kendall pushed Taylor off of him, sending him stumbling down the hall. "Stay out of this, Ava," Kendall pushed past her and swung again at Taylor. This time, Taylor ducked and Kendall's fist collided with the door frame. "Fuck!" he shouted.

"You just need to calm down, man," Taylor tried reasoning with Kendall but he was far past using any words. "I wasn't going to do anything. Michelle told me she was just really shy and to be kinda forceful with her." Kendall advanced towards Taylor and he stood his ground.

"Get out of here," Kendall snarled, using his height to intimidate Taylor. It worked because Taylor grabbed his things and quickly left. Kendall leaned his head against the front door and took a deep breath. He looked down at his hand to see it already beginning to swell.

"Do you need some ice?" Ava asked him timidly from the hallway. She hadn't ever seen Kendall get this angry and to be honest, it was one of the scariest things she had ever seen. He nodded and she quickly went into the kitchen to prepare him an ice pack. When she turned around from the freezer Kendall was right behind her with a pitiful look on his face. She placed the ice on his hand and he winced a little but still kept staring at her. "Do you want to lay down with me?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah," he smiled and they slowly walked together towards Ava's room.

"Where's Michelle?" Ava whispered, getting as close to Kendall as possible, intertwining their bodies together.

"She passed out about twenty minutes ago," Kendall yawned. "I'm sorry I acted that way," he tickled her arm with his fingertips.

"No I'm glad you did," Ava said but then sat up to look at him. "I mean, I think you handled it a bit dramatically."

"And I'm sorry for how I acted when we were walking to the car. He was just putting his hands on you and I didn't want him touching you."

"I think you need to get your anger under control," Ava said quietly, not wanting to upset him.

"I just get crazy when it comes to you," he said seriously. "There are just some things I can't control when I'm around you."

"It kind of scared me," she whispered. He released her a little and lifted her chin with his hand so she was looking into his eyes.

"I would never hurt you though," he brushed his thumb across her lips and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/n: :) Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey," Kendall felt someone shaking him awake and he opened his eyes to see Ava leaning over him. "Don't you have to be at work early?" Kendall shot up and almost collided with Ava.

"What time is it?" he said loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"It's only 5:30 but I wasn't sure when you needed to be on set," she reached out and rubbed his shoulder.

"Why are you up so early?" he yawned and laid back down in Ava's bed. "Can't we ever sleep in together?"

"No," she smiled. "Not when I have a bakery to run. Well if you don't have to be up now, I guess you can go back to sleep."

"Not without you," he smiled up at her. When she smiled back and didn't lie down with him, Kendall huffed and sat up. "I might as well just head home now then."

"You aren't going to wake Michelle?" Ava asked as they both walked out of her bedroom.

"Nope," Kendall popped the 'p'. He reached up to grab his jacket from the counter and winced, remembering injuring his hand; also remembering how his sudden outburst of anger had frightened Ava. "Oh, uh," Ava turned around to look at him. "Again," he rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand, "I'm really sorry about how I acted last night. Now, being sober, I realize it was a bit of an overreaction and I hope it doesn't change your opinion of me." She half smiled and walked towards him, giving him a tender kiss.

"We all get angry, Kendall," she stepped back and picked her purse up from off the floor. "Some of us just tend to beat the shit out of guys and damage my house." Kendall grinned back, knowing she was teasing him. "I really do have to go, though. Walk me out?" she outstretched her hand to his and he gladly took it, bring it up to his lips.

"I'll pay to fix your wall," he said opening the door for her.

"It'll make a great story though," she laughed. They stood at Ava's car, closer than necessary as Kendall craned his neck down to peck her lips. She waved at him as he got into his car.

* * *

"Sup K Dawg," James sat down next to Kendall at Craft Services and began eating a muffin.

"Hi James," Kendall picked at his fruit and sighed heavily.

"Whatsa matter?" James teased.

"Nothing," Kendall sat back and placed both his hands on the table.

"Well what's the matter with your hand?" James asked taking a bite of his muffin.

"Oh, uh, I hit something."

"You hit something?" James repeated. "That's all you're going to say?"

"Yeah…"

"Didn't you go out with Michelle and Ava last night?" Kendall nodded. "Did you hit one of them?" he asked nonchalantly.

"No!" Kendall almost yelled.

"So what'd ya hit?"

"The wall…"

"Did it say something to offend you?" James badgered.

"James, I really don't—"

"Tell me what you hit or I'll call Ava." He gave Kendall a look, meaning he was serious and Kendall sighed.

"Michelle set Ava up on this lame ass date and the guy basically assaulted Ava and if I hadn't stepped in, something could have happened."

"You hit someone's face and you're hand looks like that?" James' voice went higher, not believing Kendall. "Did you break his jaw or something?"

"No, I actually did hit the wall," he confessed.

"Who hit the wall?" Logan came into the conversation.

"Ava had a date last night and Kendall beat the shit out of him," James explained.

"What?" Logan said shocked.

"That isn't what happened," Kendall groaned.

"What happened?" Now it was Carlos' turn to join the conversation. Kendall covered his face with his hands and let out a muffled yell. "Dude, what happened to your hand?"

"Okay!" Kendall snapped, causing everyone in the room to look at him. He smiled at the other people before lowering his voice. "Michelle set Ava up on a date and after we got back to her house, this dick, Taylor or whatever, tried to come on to her but she said no, so we fought a little and then he left. No big deal."

"That's a huge deal, Kendall," Carlos argued. "Did Ava see you like this?"

"Yeah, she was there…"

"Did she say anything?" Logan asked. "Because we've seen you at your worse, and not even we want to remember it. How angry were you?"

"Really fuckin' mad," he spat. "This guy had his hands all over **my** Ava, what was I supposed to do?"

"I thought you were getting this under control, Kendall," Carlos said.

"It is under control," Kendall grumbled.

"Obviously not," Carlos shrieked. Logan grabbed his arm, indicating he needed to chill.

"Kendall, man," Logan thought about the best way to put this. "You can't just go around beating the crap out of people because they do something to upset you…" Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm serious man. You haven't assaulted anyone since right after Jenna and I thought we were making a little head way with you." Kendall glared at Logan for mentioning Jenna.

"Plus," James piped in, "you're still dating Michelle. I thought you were going to be ending things with her soon."

"I was, I am," Kendall corrected himself. "I just don't want anything to backfire—"

"Do you think Ava's having second thoughts?" Carlos interjected.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "No. I mean, things are going great and then something happens with Michelle or Ava tells me she's 'afraid of me' or some shit and now—"

"She said that?" Carlos interrupted again. "She said she was afraid of you?"

"I guess, not exactly. I don't know," Kendall sighed and his friends knew this was getting the best of him. "She was fine this morning when we woke up and let me kiss her and stuff so I know she's not afraid of me. But I did tell her about how I get jealous. And she saw firsthand about my anger." The boys all exchanged a look before Kendall continued. "There was just something different about today. She told me she had to be at work early but it's Monday. I know she doesn't work today. And after she woke me up, I always ask her to lie back down with me and this time she didn't," Kendall picked at the food on his plate, avoiding eye contact with everyone. No one said anything until a light bulb clicked in James' head.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Kendall," he slapped his friend on the back and stood up, waving a hand at Carlos and Logan. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Me too," Carlos stood up quickly.

"Me three," Logan made the situation awkward.

"You guys are so fucking weird," Kendall laughed. "I'm going to call Ava and see if she can meet me for dinner." He headed off in the opposite direction as the boys and James waited until he was out of earshot before speaking.

"I know what it is," he exclaimed. "Ava's terrified that if Michelle tells him about the affair he'll go ape shit but she's more so afraid that if he finds out she knew about it, he'll be even angrier with her."

"Oh shit," both Carlos and Logan said together.

"Yeah," James nodded. "So we need Kendall to just hurry up and break up with Michelle before she says anything but Kendall isn't going to do it especially if he thinks Ava's feelings have changed."

"But Ava isn't going to be okay with him until he breaks up with Michelle…" Logan said confused. "How the fuck does all of that work?"

"It's a cluster fuck, that's what it is," Carlos groaned.

"I'll go by and see Ava after work. You guys go out with Kendall and make sure he's still intent on breaking up with Michelle," James said.

"Got it," they said in unison.

"But whatever you do, make sure Kendall doesn't know anything about Michelle cheating on him."

* * *

"_Love Cake, this is Becky. How may I help you?_"

"Hi, yes, I'd like to speak to Ava please," Kendall said into the phone.

"_Sure, may I ask whose calling?"_

"This is Kendall." He heard shuffling on the other end and finally Becky came back on the line.

"_I'm sorry Kendall but she's with a customer right now, would you like to leave a message?"_

"Um, yeah, if you could just have her call me that'd be great. But we start shooting in about 20 minutes so if it's after that I won't answer."

"_Call you back before 20 minutes or don't bother, got it."_

"Well that's not what I was saying…hello?" Becky had hung up. "Now she's going to think I'm pissed."

"Who's going to be pissed?" Carlos asked as he and Logan walked into Kendall's dressing room.

"Ava," he sighed. "How was the bathroom?" he laughed.

"Fine, thank you very much," Carlos pouted. "But we have plans for you tonight, so tell Ava you're busy!"

"I didn't get to make plans with her so…"

"So you've got plans with us!" Logan said happily. "A good 'ole guys' night!"

"What are we going to do?" Kendall asked, a little worried.

"Eat, drink, but most importantly," Carlos and Logan smiled wide at Kendall, "we're going to help you come up with what to say when you break up with Michelle," Carlos said becoming serious.

"You need to hurry up and do that shit, man," Logan said. "The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be."

"Yeah but it's not like I even care about Michelle's feelings really, I'm just stressing out about Ava and I want all my attention to go to her, not worrying about how to break up with some bitch."

"But you can't give Ava your full attention when there's Michelle hanging around. Why don't you do it…let's say, tomorrow? We don't have to be in until noon. You could stop by early morning, after Ava's left for work of course, break it off with Michelle then have a great day of shooting and have a celebratory dinner," Logan smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Carlos agreed.

* * *

After the guys had finished shooting, James pulled the 'I'm sick and can't go out card' and was able to fool Kendall. He called Ava as soon as he got to the parking lot.

"_Hi James_," Ava answered, sounding exhausted.

"Are you still at work?"

"_James, it's almost 9:30, why would you assume I'm still at work?"_

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," he answered smiling, knowing she was still working.

"_Okay,"_ she laughed.

James made it over to Ava's shop in record time and she let him in before locking the door.

"How nice of you to pay me a visit!" she teased. "You want some cake?"

"That's not why I came here but I'm actually starving so some cake would be great!" James smiled, following her into the back room. "So how was today?"

"Really long," Ava sighed, handing James a slice of triple chocolate cake. "How was shooting?"

"Really long," he repeated in the same tone. "So, uh, have you talked to Kendall today?" He took a bite of cake and slowly looked up at her.

"He called a few times but it was always when I was with a customer. Is he okay? Why are you here?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, he's fine. I wanted to talk to you about something. Michelle, actually."

"What about her?" Ava's eyes narrowed at James and he knew it was going to be hard to bring this up.

"Well, um, not really Michelle. More so what happened last night, involving Michelle and another guy…"

"Kendall told you about that," Ava said quietly, staring directly into James' eyes.

"Yeah," James said pushing his cake away and scooting his chair closer to Ava's.

"Does he get angry like that very often?" she asked, barely loud enough for James to hear.

"Not usually," he answered honestly. "But there's just sometimes that he gets so angry and upset that there's nothing that can calm him down."

"He really scared me, James," she admitted, her eyes watering a bit. "He mentioned something before about jealously but I just figured it was a guy thing, you know? They don't like their girlfriends to be 'handled' by other men. But when he came into my room," she stopped and closed her eyes. "I really didn't know if he was going to hit me or not, James. And I shouldn't ever have to worry if my boyfriend is going to strike me or not…"

"Ava, he'd never purposefully hit you—"

"But what if it was an accident, James? What if I accidentally do something to upset him and before I know it, I'm down on the ground with a black eye?" She brought her legs up to her chest and sighed. "He told me he'd never hurt me and I believe him but there's just the whole thing with Michelle—" she cut off abruptly and James realized she was now crying. "What if he finds out? I don't even know what I'd say to him."

"He's not going to find out, Ava," James assured her but he honestly didn't know what would happen. "We had a talk today. He said that your mannerisms changed with him this morning."

"I was nervous," Ava shrugged her shoulders. "After he beat the living shit out of Taylor, I was worried for him so much more but I was also worried for me. I didn't know if I tried to tell him he was overreacting if he would get mad at me or if I tried to tell him he shouldn't be sleeping with me—ugh I just don't know."

"I know it's tough, Ava. But he's still the Kendall you know. There's just a side to him that's a little nasty but we all have one, right? It'd been a while since he'd lost his temper though. It was the night Jenna told him she was pregnant. He was just **so **mad. I honestly thought he was going to kill David. But then after a few hours of us having to talk him out of going over there, he just got really, really sad," James looked back at Ava and she was staring at the floor. "But then he met you, Ava," she looked up into his eyes, "and everything changed. He was happy again and smiling, for **real** and we didn't know what to make of it." Ava smiled back at James, remembering the first time she had met Kendall and known she was going to make a difference in his life. "If you hadn't noticed, Kendall has a huge heart. When he loves, he loves **hard**, Ava. And he'd probably kill me for telling you this but he sees a therapist; someone to help him control all that anger. But he almost stopped going to all of his appointments because of you."

"Me?" she asked feebly. "I didn't do anything—"

"But you did **everything**, Ava," James continued. "You may not realize it but you've made a huge impact on Kendall's life and I know it'd kill him if you walked away now. We all have skeletons in our closet; Kendall's just brought his to the table a little early," they both grinned. "Don't let Angry Kendall ruin you from having a relationship with the Real Kendall."

* * *

That following morning, Ava awoke before her alarm had gone off. She remembered Kendall mentioning not having to start shooting until noon, seeing as production was making them stay late, but she thought it would be a good day to skip work and make amends with him. She turned her alarm off and rolled over back to sleep.

Kendall woke up that morning determined to do what Carlos and Logan had distilled in his brain the night before. The boys had helped Kendall come up with the perfect speech for Michelle that wouldn't leave any ends loose and wouldn't allow her to weasel anything pertaining to Kendall and Ava's relationship out of him. He quickly threw on a t-shirt and shorts and headed over to Ava's house, knowing good and well she'd be at work and out of the house.

When Kendall arrived to Ava's he was surprised to still see the paper in the yard but figured Ava must have forgotten to bring it in before she left. He took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door, ready to face Michelle. However, the figure that opened the door wasn't something Kendall expected to see.

"Ava?" he said shocked.

"Surprised to see me at my own house?" she smiled and stepped aside letting Kendall walk in. Every bit of confidence and any part of a plan Kendall had before knocking on that door had now escaped him and he had no idea what to do. "I was just about to call you, actually," she hugged him tightly but Kendall just stood there, still unsure how to handle the situation.

"Yeah?" he answered her, looking around to see if Michelle was there. "I didn't see your car in the driveway…"

"Garage," she said simply. "I was able to get rid of some of Michelle's boxes so I could put my car back in there."

"Speaking of Michelle," Kendall looked past Ava and saw Michelle's light on in her bedroom. "I'm going to talk to her, I'll be right back."

"Um, okay," Ava said confused, returning to the kitchen where she was making breakfast.

He knocked on her door and didn't wait for a reply before entering.

"Hey, baby," she smiled, sitting up in her bed. "What are you doing here?" she leaned forward and wanted a kiss but Kendall shook his head and pushed her shoulders down.

"I need to talk to you about something," his tone of voice worried Michelle and she complied with what he was saying.

"But can I tell you something first? Please, Kendall," Michelle pleaded and Kendall noticed a look in her eyes he hadn't seen before.

"Yeah, go ahead," he sighed. At least now he'd have a bit more time to think of exactly what he wanted to say to Michelle.

"Look, I don't know how to tell you think so I'm just going to go out and say it," Michelle leaned forward and took his hands into hers. "I slept with someone, Kendall."

"Hm?" he muttered, wishing he hadn't been so deep in thought. "You what?"

"My co-star, Butch, we kind of had a relationship going, Kendall. And I'm so sorry I—"

"You cheated on me?" he said quietly.

"Kendall I didn't mean it and I ended it with him. I want to be with you. I love—"

"Don't!" he snapped. "Don't say that because you don't mean it."

"But I do, Kendall. I love you. I love you so much," she tried to hug him but he forcefully pushed her away, standing up from her bed. "Ken…"

"You fucking cheated on me," he repeated. "I'm breaking up with you Michelle. I can't believe—" He threw his hands in the air and scoffed. "Here I thought that I'd have to console you after saying I didn't want to see you anymore and then you drop this bomb on me. Fuck you, Michelle." He turned around to leave her room but she grabbed him by the arm.

"Kendall, wait," she whimpered.

"No," he released his arm from her grasp and walked quickly down the hallway. He made eye contact with Ava and as soon as she saw the look of pure rage in his eyes, she knew Michelle had told him.

"Kendall please," he was halfway through the living room and showed no signs of stopping and Michelle was crying.

"What's wrong?" Ava whispered.

"I told you I never should have told him!" Michelle yelled at Ava. "Things would have been just fine if you hadn't insisted I tell Kendall, Ava!"

Kendall stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to Michelle.

"Ava knew?" he hissed. "You fucking **knew**?" he turned to Ava now. "How long?" he demanded but Ava just looked down at the floor and shook her head. "**How long?**"

"Since before you came back," Michelle answered for Ava. "She's the one that said it wouldn't have been right to keep something like this from you but I didn't—"

"Shut up, Michelle," Kendall shouted. He turned back to Ava and this is what she was afraid of. She was horribly afraid he was going to be so angry with her that he'd actually hit her but instead of anger fuming from Kendall's eyes, he looked like he was about to cry. "You knew for this long and didn't tell me?" he said barely loud enough for Ava to hear him. She bit her lip hard as tears fell down her cheeks and she didn't know how to answer him. "After everything I had told you, after all we've been through, you didn't tell me, Ava?" He clenched his teeth together and furrowed his brows.

"I didn't know how to tell you," she whispered. He stared at her for a few seconds before he looked down.

"We're done Michelle," he turned to look at her, expecting to see her still crying but she didn't look upset at all. "And as for you," he looked back at Ava, "D-d-don't ever talk to me a-again," he stuttered, lips quivering. Before Ava had a chance to say anything he was out the door, heading back to his car.

"Kendall, stop," she chased after him crying. "Don't be angry with me, please." He stopped getting into his car and turned to face her.

"You think I'm mad at you?" he scoffed. "Does this look like I'm mad at you?" he said quietly and Ava could tell he was doing anything in his power to keep from sobbing in front of her. "You didn't tell me…"

"I didn't know how to," she cried. "How was I supposed to tell you something like this had happened again, Kendall? I know how much it broke you the first time. I didn't want you to get hurt—"

"It's a little late for that, Ava," he looked down and Ava knew he was crying again. "I h-have to g-go to work now," he was trying to hold it together but within seconds both he and Ava knew he wouldn't be able to speak.

"Will you call me later?" she asked him quietly. He pondered her question for a moment before getting into his car, finally looking back at her as his cheeks were stained with tears.

"No," he said coldly.

* * *

**A/n: What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Ava," James answered his phone with an over enthusiastic tone.

"James," she whimpered.

"What's wrong?" he immediately went from carefree and happy to quiet and concerned.

"M-m-michelle told him about the affair and h-he got really upset and he told me n-n-never to talk to him again and he left my house c-crying and I don't know where he's going b-but I'm worried for him James," Ava sobbed into the phone. It took James a second to process everything she had said to understand what was going on.

"He knows you knew about the affair beforehand?" James asked her.

"Y-yes," she was crying harder now.

"Fuck," he hissed. "Did he say where he was going? I'm almost to Paramount right now but I don't think he'd go there…"

"He told me never to talk to him again, James, I don't think he would tell me where he was going!" Ava yelled. James sighed on the other end and she felt bad for screaming at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just don't know what to do."

"Son of a bitch," he said quietly, seeing Kendall's car in its regular spot. "He's here, Ava." She didn't say anything to him but James could hear her sniffling. "I'll call you later today, okay." He hung up the phone when he pulled up next to Kendall's car and saw him sitting in the front, resting his head on the steering wheel. His shoulders where shaking dramatically and James knew he was sobbing uncontrollably. Getting out of the car quietly, James closed his door and tapped on Kendall's passenger window. Kendall's head quickly whipped up and the sight before him made James almost cry himself. Kendall's eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks flushed, stained with tears, and he was clutching a photo of him and Ava.

The window rolled down just an inch and Kendall yelled, "Had some issues at home, see you inside," and the window went back up. He used the back of his hand to wipe his face but it didn't help in the sense he was still crying. James knocked again, knowing Kendall was lying, but Kendall just looked away and waved his hand, not wanting to speak. James looked down to see the door unlocked and took a deep breath before opening it.

"Hey man," he said quietly. Kendall stared at him, biting his lip, tears threatening to spill out his eyes. "You wanna go inside and talk about this?" Kendall shook his head no so James climbed into Kendall's car and shut the door. "So…" The two of them were quiet for a few minutes.

"Nothing happened at home," Kendall said softly.

"I know," James whispered just as quietly as Kendall. "Ava called me." James saw Kendall's face squint and his lips quiver again; just the mention of her name was killing him. "She told me about the affair the night she found out about it…" James said cautiously.

Kendall threw his hands up in the air. "Did everyone know but me?" he shouted.

"Think about it from her perspective, Kendall. How was she supposed to tell you something like that **knowing** how much it hurt you the first time? She was just waiting for you to break up with Michelle so she could just forget all about it."

"She lied to me for so long though, James," Kendall cried. "She knew about it since before we got back from tour."

"She never lied to you, Kendall," James knew that Ava was in the wrong for not telling Kendall but there wasn't another way he could have thought to handle the situation. He knew he needed to get them speaking again.

"Not telling me is the same thing," he whispered.

"Honestly, Kendall, I don't know why you're getting so upset about this," James uttered bluntly. Kendall looked at him with disgust, wondering how his best friend could be so cruel. "Hear me out," James shifted so that he was facing Kendall. "You love Ava, Kendall," Kendall's face twisted as he began crying again. "You know it, I know it, and I'm **shocked **Ava doesn't know it, but you love her. You're dating this girl, who you've never really cared about, all while having a real relationship with an amazing girl who cares so much about you, Kendall; she's distraught right now by the way. So this bitch cheats on you, so **what**? There's a woman who's ready to be with you who knows about all of your flaws and how fucking crazy you can be but she **still **wants to be around you. She **still** wants to have a relationship with you. But no; you push her away because your pride was hurt. Again, who gives a fuck that Michelle slept with her co-star, you're thinking about Ava 24/7 anyway. You love her Kendall. **Love**. And it's not like that bullshit infatuation you had with Jenna. She didn't know anything about the real you. Ava's seen you at your worse and she's still around—"

"How do I know Ava won't do this to me?" Kendall wasn't making eye contact with James but James knew this was an insecurity Kendall had always had but now that two of his past girlfriends had cheated on him, James understood why Kendall felt this way. "What's so wrong with me that I can't satisfy a woman?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Kendall," James put a hand on his shoulder. "You and Ava have an emotional connection that I never saw with you and Jenna. You guys were always so physical; always making out and touching each other and stuff. Jenna always rubbed me the wrong way; but seeing the way you and Ava interact. It reminds me a lot of my parents," he smiled at Kendall thinking about the perfect marriage his parents have shared for over 30 years. "What would you have done if you'd been in her position, huh?"

"I would have told her!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Really?" James said in disbelief. "How?" Kendall pondered the question for a moment. "She knew it was wrong to keep it from you, Kendall. That's why she'd been acting so off lately." Everything seemed to click for Kendall.

"She was worried about me," Kendall said quietly.

"Damn right she was," James agreed. "You're one of her best friends, Kendall. And I'm almost positive she's in love with you but just doesn't know it." Kendall half smiled at James. "You have to talk to her," he pleaded.

"I don't even know what to say," he confessed, realizing he hadn't even taken a second to ponder what was going on with Ava and her feelings. "She thought I was mad at her."

"Well you'll have to let her know you aren't," James smiled.

"Right now?" Kendall started getting excited.

"Right now," James repeated.

"But what about work?" he frowned.

"Fuck work!" James exclaimed. "You gotta go get your lady!" Kendall grinned and started his car as James just sat there and smiled at him.

"Are you gonna get out?" Kendall asked him and they both laughed.

"Good luck, buddy."

* * *

Kendall drove like a mad man over to Ava's house. The only thing going through his mind right now was that he loved her and he planned to tell her. Not even bothering to turn his car off, he marched up Ava's driveway and pounded on the door. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Kendall?" Michelle answered the door.

"Is Ava here?" he looked past her, hoping Ava would emerge from the hallway.

"She left a little after you did, crying hysterically," Michelle rolled her eyes. "I think she has a crush on you or something." Kendall smiled to himself.

"Well, I love her," he stated proudly. "I've loved her for a long time."

"You're joking?" she scoffed at him. "You can't be serious, Kendall. I'm right here—"

"You're a bitch Michelle," he told her. "I hate your attitude, I hate how you always put yourself before others and honestly, you aren't even that hot."

"Not that hot?" she repeated. "I'm—" Kendall turned away from the doorstep before she had finished.

"I don't have time for this bullshit," he shouted, walking away. He heard Michelle shout angrily and slam the door. "Now," he sighed, "if I was Ava, where would I go?"

Without even realizing it, Kendall drove to Love Cake and was ecstatic to see Ava's car parked by the side of the building. He took a deep breath, smoothed down his shirt and walked up to the door, a little regretful he hadn't thought of a speech on the way over. Bee-lining straight for the front counter, his smiled faded a little when Becky came out to greet him.

"Hi, welcome to," when she noticed who had walked into the shop her tone died down immediately, "Love Cake." She showed no enthusiasm towards Kendall.

"Hello, Becky," he smiled, reading her name tag. "I'm here to see Ava."

"Do you have an appointment?" she spat.

"No, but—"

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't see anyone without an appointment."

"But you don't understand, I'm here—"

"Here to be a bigger douche?" she crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at Kendall. Clearly Ava had told Becky what happened earlier in the morning. "Like I said, the only appointment she has today is for a wedding cake tasting, not to be bitched at by an asshole."

"Listen," Kendall gave her his best smile, "I was completely in the wrong, and I know that, which is why I'm here to apologize."

"Well…" Becky whipped her head around to the back door slamming and Kendall craned his neck, trying to see behind the curtain. "It looks like you just missed her," she smirked.

Kendall sprinted out the shop, knowing Ava was headed to her car. He rounded the corner with the biggest smile on his face but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. Not only was Ava standing at her car, but she was hugging a tall, blonde, muscular man. He was rubbing his hands up and down her back, consoling her; clearly she was still upset. Kendall's brows furrowed and his throat tightened. His fists clenched when he saw Ava tighter her grip around him and he kissed the top of her head. That was supposed to be **him**. He was the one that was supposed to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay, not this guy. He wasn't close enough to hear their conversation but as the two let go of each other, the unidentified man got into Ava's Prius and said he'd see her at home. As the car drove towards him, Ava turned her gaze down the street, but Kendall managed to hide behind the corner before she saw him.

"What is she doing?" he said aloud. His breath had become shallow and he felt he was having a panic attack. "She doesn't want me," he concluded.

* * *

Ava walked back into the shop and picked up another tissue. She figured the tears would stop eventually.

"You're asshole of an ex-boyfriend just came in here and I let him have it!" Becky exclaimed, expecting Ava to be happy with her. "He wanted to see you but I said no and called him a douche," she smiled.

"He what?" Ava exclaimed. She rushed up to the front, assuming to see Kendall still standing there but the shop was empty. "What did he say?" she demanded.

"Calm down," Becky rolled her eyes, unaware of Ava's apprehension of the situation. "He wanted to give you some bullshit apology but I told him you didn't have time for assholes like him and he left."

"Oh my god," Ava held her head in her hands. "I have to call him."

"What are you doing?" Becky took her phone away. "If you call him, you're letting him win."

"I'm losing without him, Becky," Ava said. "I need him to talk to me and he came here to do that." She snatched her phone back and dialed Kendall's number. "Damnit, right to voicemail," she cursed. "And Josh has my car," she pondered what to do.

"Clearly the universe is telling you not to see him right now," Becky commented. "Maybe you should wait until after work to go see him."

"I just wish he would answer the phone," Ava groaned, calling him for the fourth time.

* * *

Kendall made his way back to Paramount completely devastated. No matter how many different scenarios he had gone over in his head, none of them made sense. He wanted to believe there was no way Ava had already gotten over him but maybe she had realized she didn't want to be in a relationship with an emotional, angry, jealous musician. "At least she didn't have the chance to cheat on me," he said sadly. He made his way down the hallway, hearing his best friends laughing, going over their lines.

"Hey man," James said happily. "Wait, why are you here?" he stood up concerned, noticing Kendall's posture and general 'sad' vibe. Kendall just shrugged his shoulders as his eyes filled with tears again. "What happened?" he asked quietly. The three of them slowly made their way to Kendall.

"I guess it's just not meant to be," he tried to smile at his friends but they knew he was breaking inside. "I got to her shop and saw her with another guy." His friends gasped, not believing him.

"It had to be something else," Carlos shook his head in doubt. "We all know how she feels about you Kendall, there's no way…"

"Maybe he's gay or something," Logan offered with James quickly agreeing.

"Not the way he was holding her," Kendall shuddered, trying to get the image out of his head. "He's not gay, it's not her brother, I know she doesn't have any friends that look like that—" he cut himself off with a whimper. "I just don't want to talk about it. Let's just get through these scenes so I can go home and forget all about this."

* * *

After much persuasion on Ava's part, she convinced Becky to drop her off at Kendall's.

"I still think you're letting him win," Becky rolled her eyes as Ava got out of the car.

"Shut up or you're fired," she smiled, getting out of the car. "Just in case, wait here until I give you the okay to leave." She made her way up to the porch, smiling. She didn't even care anymore about Kendall's apology, she was just happy to know he wanted to talk to her again. Knocking on the door quickly, she stepped back, wishing Kendall would open the door. However, she still smiled when she saw Kevin.

"Ava?" his eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder before stepping out on to the porch and shutting the door quietly.

"Hey Kev," she teased and hugged him but he stayed, for the most part, motionless. Ava stepped back awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Kendall," she told him.

"Um," Kevin scratched the back of his neck, "he doesn't want to see you, Ava," he finished quietly.

"W-what?"

"He's still pretty upset with everything and he saw you today, Ava," she could tell he wasn't happy with her but was trying his best not to yell at her. "I really think you should just go."

"But, I don't understand," her voice was hoarse and Kevin guided her back to the car as she started crying. "He came to see me, Kevin," she turned and pounded her fists on his chest. "He's not mad at me anymore."

"Please don't make this any harder," he helped her get into the car. "Give him some space, Ava," he offered.

"What the fuck?" Becky said after Kevin shut the door. "Who the fuck was that?"

"Can you just take me home?" Ava said quietly.

The girls pulled up to Ava's house, not noticing James parked down the street, unaware that Ava wasn't home. He saw her hurry up to the house and decided to confront her about the guy Kendall saw her with. He took a deep breath and rang her doorbell. A young man answered the door and it took all of James' self-control not to punch the guy.

"Can I help you?" the man sneered.

"I'm here to see Ava," James shot back.

"And you are?" clearly this guy was being territorial towards Ava.

"I'm James," he said confidently, standing up a little straighter and pushing his chest out. At the mention of his name, the man's expressions completely changed and he stepped aside, smiling.

"Yeah, come on in, Ava's told me so much about you." James eyes him suspiciously, if Ava had just started seeing this guy, why would she tell mention him. "I thought you were Kendall," he let out a light laugh. James didn't have a chance to respond before Ava emerged from the hallway.

"James?" her eyes were still red from crying and she had changed into sweatpants. "What are you doing here?" her voice went quieter again and both the guys knew she was getting upset again.

"Who is this?" James ignored her emotions and pointed to the guy standing next to him. He felt bad provoking Ava but he wasn't going to sit here and hang out with a guy that had ruined his best friends life.

"Oh, sorry," the man stuck his hand out to James. "I'm Josh."

"James, this is Josh, he's my cousin from back home. He's looking at UCLA and USC for school next fall and surprised me at work this morning."

"Oh fuck," James groaned. "Kendall came by to see you this morning."

"I know," Ava said sitting down on the couch, James following her and Josh sitting in the chair. "Becky told me he wanted to apologize but when we went to see him after work, Kevin wouldn't let me."

James sighed and laughed a little. Leave it to his best buddy to completely blow things out of proportion. "He saw you with Josh this afternoon. I guess it was when he was leaving. Because Kendall saw the two of you in what looked like a very passionate embrace and just assumed—"

"He thought we were together?" Josh interrupted. "That's fucking sick, no offense, Ava," he smiled and Ava rolled her eyes.

"Why can't that son of a bitch just talk to me?" Ava put her head in her hands and groaned loudly.

"He's really hurting right now and isn't thinking clearly."

"But how am I supposed to explain anything if he won't speak to me?" she asked desperately.

"You'll just have to find a creative way to let him know you want to be with him, I guess," James smiled.

* * *

**A/n: Don't worry, the angst is almost over and soon everything will be happy and dandy! Or will it ;) I'll have the next chapter up by the weekend. Happy Monday! (or what's left of it)**


	8. Chapter 8

"I think you're going a little out of the way for a guy who treated you like shit, Ava," Josh commented as he helped her load the cupcakes into the car. "And I don't see why I have to come with you…"

"We're going to show him that I'm not dating you and I know he loves lemon raspberry cupcakes," she smiled.

Before James had left, he helped Ava come up with a plan to see Kendall again. He called Kendall and said he would be stopping by to talk about things. However, James wouldn't be showing up at all; Ava planned to seduce Kendall with cupcakes in hopes that he'd give her a chance to explain everything. After getting instructions from Kendall to 'meet him in the back yard' James bid the group good bye and Josh went up to Love Cake with Ava to help get the surprise ready.

"Do you really think he's going to forgive you over cupcakes?" Josh asked a little skeptical.

"I hope so," Ava said quietly. She was praying that everything would go as it was in her head. There wasn't anything else she wanted more than to just have him hold her and forget about what had happened in the past 24 hours.

"This is really awkward," Josh said as they walked around the side of Kendall's house. Ava gasped a little when she heard a guitar strumming; Kendall was writing. "Is he seriously playing right now?" Josh whispered.

"Quiet!" she hissed. They stood along the side of the house and listened to the melody Kendall was playing. "It sounds so sad," she said softly. The music cut out.

"James?" Kendall called. Josh and Ava exchanged a worried glance.

"Yeah?" Josh called out and Ava hit him.

"What are you doing?!"

"He has to know we're here," Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello?" Kendall said, his voice getting louder. Soon enough, he appeared around the corner, startling Ava. "What are you doing here?" he grumbled, "And with **him**?" Ava didn't know what to do. She stared at him, seeing the anger in his eyes but once she looked hard enough, she saw how completely unhappy he was.

"It's not what you think," she whispered and Kendall flinched, hearing her voice for the first time. "I brought you these," she shoved the box of cupcakes towards him. He looked down at the box and then back into her eyes. Both of them were fighting the urge to cry.

"Um, I'm Josh," he awkwardly stuck his hand out to shake Kendall's but Kendall didn't move. "Ava's **cousin**. I'm here looking at schools and thought I'd pay my favorite **cousin** a visit," he emphasized the word again and chuckled nervously as Kendall continued to stare him down.

"Cousin?" Kendall repeated, bringing his gaze back to Ava.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," she looked down and started to retract her arm but Kendall grabbed the box, halting her. She made eye contact with him again and his gaze had changed. "I didn't know you were going to stop by the shop because you said you never wanted to talk to me again," she sucked in a breath and Kendall shifted nervously. "Then James said you thought I was seeing another guy—I could never do that to you, Kendall," she said quickly. Letting go of the box she looked down at her shoes, waiting for Kendall to say something. He sighed deeply, looking away from the two of them and Ava figured he didn't have anything to say.

"W-what's in the box?" his voice was hoarse but when Ava looked up at him, he had a small grin on his face.

"Lemon raspberry, what else?" she smiled back. He let out a light chuckle before wrinkling his face.

"Do you want to come inside?" he asked both of them but just meant Ava.

"Yeah," she smiled, pushing Josh backwards.

"I'll just head back to your house and you can call me when you need a ride," Josh knew it was time to excuse himself.

"I can take her home," Kendall outstretched his hand to Ava and she sprang forward to take it. The two of them walked through Kendall's back door, his grip on her hand tighter than ever but she didn't mind.

"Kendall?" the two of them turned around to see Kathy standing in the kitchen. "Hello, Ava," she smiled politely but her eyes were asking what Ava was doing here. Ava only smiled back, bringing her other hand to hold Kendall's arm and hiding her face behind his shoulder.

"We're going to go up to my room to talk," Kendall leaned forward and set the box of cupcakes on the counter.

"Okay," Kathy sighed, that not being the response she expected. "I'll be down here if you need anything."

Kendall turned around and headed to the stairs, Ava right on his heels. They entered his room and Kendall stopped, embarrassed at the mess.

"Uh, let me clean up real quick," he let go of Ava's hand and frantically began throwing clothes, papers and shoes into his closet.

"I know you're messy," she smiled and took his hand again. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He pulled in for a hug and held her tightly against him. "So sorry."

"Me too," he mumbled into her hair. He pulled back just enough so that he could look into her eyes. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you but everything was happening again and I just couldn't take it." He looked back and forth between her eyes and lips before she slipped her hands up his chest and tangled her fingers through his hair. She stood up slowly, getting closer to his lips, grazing them softly, waiting for him to lean in the rest of the way. He felt her breath hitting his face and dove in quickly. It felt like ages since he had kissed her.

The two of them sat down on Kendall's bed and realized how exhausted they were. Considering how late it was and the emotional toll they had gone through, it was a miracle they weren't passed out. Ava leaned against Kendall and yawned softly. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"U-uh," he stuttered, Ava looked up at him. "Do you want to spend the night here?" a blush crept up on his cheeks and he laughed nervously. She smiled at him, wondering why he was acting this way.

"It's not like we haven't slept together before, Kendall," she said quietly, resting her head against his chest again.

"Well, it'll be the first time I'll get to have you in my arms as my girlfriend," he hugged her a little bit tighter. She squeezed him back.

"And I'll get to hold you as my boyfriend." They both looked at each other, silently agreeing to continue in the relationship they had planned on.

After giving Ava some clothes to change into, the two of them climbed into Kendall's bed, linking together immediately. Once they were settled, face to face, chest to chest, Kendall felt the need to speak.

"Ava," he whispered quietly, watching her eyes flutter open again.

"Mmm?" she mumbled, too tired to speak.

"I, uh, I have something to tell you," he spoke in a whisper, hoping it would disguise the nervousness in his voice. She scooted closer to him, telling him to continue. He brought his hand up from her hip to caress her face, pushing her hair back. "I, uh, I lo—" she opened her eyes, wondering if he was going to say what she thought he was going to say. "I like having you in my arms," he smiled at her, hoping to hide what he was intent on saying. "Goodnight," he kissed her forehead and let her nestle her head beneath his chin.

* * *

Kendall stirred slowly, feeling Ava run her fingers through his hair. He raised his head a bit and looked at her.

"Morning," she said sweetly. "Sleep well?"

"I had you as a pillow," he laid his head back down on her chest, "of course I did. How long have you been up?"

"A while," she smiled again. "Before your mom left for work, she came in here to make sure you were awake since she hadn't heard from you yet this morning. You've got be on set by 11."

"What time is it?" he yawned, assuming it to be early.

"Almost ten." He sat up quickly, startling Ava.

"You've got to be at work!"

"Becky and the girls can handle it," Ava shrugged. "I wanted to wake up with you and have somewhat of a leisurely morning."

"Oh," he said surprised, leaning down to kiss her.

"And I don't think I'll be working so early from now on."

"Oh?" he looked up at her.

"Yeah," she shrugged her shoulders. "I really want to make this work, whatever it is we have going, and if that means sleeping in with you instead of baking at five AM then I'll just have to do that," she smiled. He leaned up and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Wanna have cupcakes for breakfast?" He gave her a childlike grin that made it impossible for her not to laugh.

"We could," she lightly pushed him off of her and sat up. "Or I could make you French toast because it's your favorite." She winked and walked out of Kendall's room. He caught up to her with just a few steps and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," he whispered without hesitation. He felt her stop moving, her breathing ceasing. She turned around slowly in his arms, grinning from ear to ear. "I really do," he stroked the side of her face with his thumb. Her cheeks were flushed and it looked like she was about to cry.

"What?" she smiled, just wanting to hear him repeat the phrase.

"I said," he put his hands on her hips and pulled her tightly against him, "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. They stared into each other's eyes and she balled his shirt in her fists before taking a deep breath. She kissed him deeply, hugging him afterwards. They walked into the kitchen and Kendall sat at the bar, watching her bring out the various ingredients she needed. Her hands were shaky and her breathing was heavy; Kendall knew she was debating on whether or not to say it back to him. He smiled at her, knowing that she had never said the words to anyone other than family, and was pleased to know she was strongly considering the topic. "You don't have to say it back, you know," he caught her attention again and she played dumb.

"Say what?" she tried to put on a confident smile but he saw right through it. He hopped down off the stool and walked around the counter, lifting her chin so she'd look at him.

"If you're not ready to say it, that's okay. I just wanted you to know how I'm feeling," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. As he turned around to head back to his seat, she grabbed his hand.

"You know that I care about you though, right?" she spoke uneasy, worried her words would upset him.

"Of course I know you care," he sprung forward and wrapped his arms around her. "If you didn't care about me, we wouldn't be where we are right now, yeah?" he tapped the tip of her nose and she smiled.

* * *

After seeing Kendall off, Ava headed back home to grab a quick shower and a change of clothes. She was surprised to see a moving truck in her driveway and movers loading boxes.

"Josh?" she called nervously into the house. He came out of her bedroom as if nothing was happening.

"What's up?" he smiled and raised his hand for a hi-five. "You got a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Ava beamed, forgetting the situation around them. "But this?" she pointed to all the boxes and men moving things. "What's going on?"

"I'm moving out," Michelle appeared from her room, seemingly upset.

"Moving out?" Ava repeated.

"Did I stutter?" she shot back. "I'm not going to live in a house with a home wrecker," she stuck out her tongue at Ava and walked down the hall. "Butch has asked me to move in with him and I think that we're going to get married."

"I'm happy for you, Michelle," Ava said honestly. "And none of this was my intention, things just happened this way."

"Whatever," Michelle rolled her eyes and walked out the front door, leaving the movers to finish everything.

"Well now that she's gone, I say we have ourselves a little party," Josh nudged Ava and had a grin on his face.

"I have to work," she groaned, walking into her bedroom.

"Just leave everything to me," Josh pleaded. "All you gotta do is get your boyfriend and some of his friends to show up and I'll handle everything else."

"Promise it won't get out of hand?" she shook a finger at him.

"I swear," he smiled.

* * *

**A/n: I had hoped to upload this at the **_**beginning **_**of the weekend but there were a few things that were out of my control that caused it to be so late. But I do hope you enjoy this. And finally Ava and Kendall are together! Everything seems to be smooth sailing from here, yes? Or perhaps not? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know what it's for but it's some sort of party," Ava sighed.

"And I'm invited?" Kendall questioned.

"Yep, I don't think Josh knows very many people here so it's probably going to be just us," she ran her fingers through her hair. It had been a long day already and it was barely after lunch.

"But I wanted to take you out and showcase you to the world," Kendall whined. Ava smiled hard and bit her lip. "I want everyone to know you're my girl."

"Stop," Kendall could hear the blush in her voice. "Just be there when you're finished shooting, okay?"

"I'll be there."

"Good, I'll see you later."

"Awesome, hey, Ava?"

"What?" she groaned, needing to get back to work.

"I love you."

"Goodbye, Kendall," she was grinning when she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Becky asked, already knowing the answer.

"Just my boyfriend," Ava smiled and walked away.

"You're dating him? Just like that?" Becky asked her, skeptical. "After all the shit he put you through?"

"He loves me," Ava beamed and Becky smiled back. "He told me this morning. And even though I didn't say anything back, he still loves me." Becky's hostility towards Kendall seemed to die down a bit.

"Do you think you love him?" she smiled.

Ava shrugged and sat down at her desk. "I don't know, I mean, I really like being with him but I've never really loved anyone before; this is my first real relationship since high school. I'm not sure how to feel towards him." Ava sat there and pondered for a moment if she could actually be in love with Kendall and not realize it.

* * *

By the time Ava had gotten home, the party was in full swing. She smiled politely at all of unfamiliar faces and was planning on scolding Josh for inviting so many people, that is, if she was able to ever find him. She made her way through the living room and was greeted with a grinning young man.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "I just saw you walk in and you seemed to be a little lost."

"This is actually my house," she smiled back, just wanting him to leave her alone.

"Oh, so you're Ava!" his mannerisms towards her changed but he was still smiling. "Josh told me a lot about you."

"And how do you know Josh?" she retorted, setting her purse down on the counter top.

"I met him earlier this week at USC. We're both incoming freshman looking to play baseball." He shook his head and laughed, "And my name is Phillip, by the way. Sorry for my manners," he extended his hand and Ava shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, have you see my cousin?" she looked beyond Phillip's large frame and scanned the room, hoping to see a familiar face.

"He's around here somewhere," Phillip too, gazed around quickly. "But while you're waiting for him, may I get you a drink?" Ava hesitated for a moment but then nodded her head.

"Nothing too strong though," she smiled and Phillip went off to fetch her a refreshment. Not seconds later, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Hey pretty lady, come here often?" Josh laughed. "Killer party, huh?" he smiled, proud of himself.

"Who are all of these people?" Ava shouted. "I **know** you don't know this many people…"

"Word kinda got out that there was going to be this raging party and most of the baseball team showed up and brought their girlfriends, who told their friends, so it's basically a bunch of college kids," Josh shrugged his shoulders. A party was a party to him, regardless of how many people he knew.

"Well this is getting a little out of hand," Ava crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brows at her underaged cousin who seemed to be downing the alcohol.

"Lighten up," Josh teased, shoving her a little.

"Your drink, ma'am," Phillip returned with trash can punch for Ava. "It's just punch," he smiled.

"You met Phillip?" Josh asked paying more attention to the blonde that had just walked in. "Where's Kendall?" his attention turned back to Ava.

"Rehearsal went late but right before I pulled up he said he was headed home to take a shower so he'll be here shortly," Ava replied, sipping her drink.

"A guy named Kendall?" Phillip looked at them both confused.

"My boyfriend," Ava beamed.

"But his name is Kendall?" Phillip laughed a little. "I've never met a guy named Kendall."

"Well you can meet him when he gets here," Josh said slapping him on the back. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I'm going to go see that gorgeous girl over there." He quickly left the two and made his way to a group of girls who were giggling at him.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you?" Phillip asked Ava. "I mean, just until your boyfriend gets here?"

"Um, sure," Ava said a little skeptical.

"It's just my girlfriend's a little worried about me being out here alone and with all these lovely temptations," he motioned to all the girls around them, "I think it's better I stay here with you."

"Oh, I'm not a temptation?" she teased, raising her eyebrows at him.

"No,no,no, that's not what I meant," Phillip stuttered. "It's just you have a boyfriend and aren't looking to hook up or anything."

"I'm just teasing you," Ava smiled.

About 4 cups of punch later, Ava was beginning to wonder where Kendall was and thought about giving him a call. After her second cup, her and Phillip had moved over to an end of the couch, seeing as Ava was having a hard time keeping her balance in her heels. She didn't think anything of her position until she felt a strong, firm hand grab her arm.

"Ava," she looked up to see Kendall staring at her, his eyes screaming jealously.

"Kendall!" she squealed, standing up quickly to hug him but realized she needed to explain herself immediately. "This is Phillip, he's friends with Josh and is hanging out with me because he has a girlfriend and wanted to meet you because he had never met a boy named Kendall," she smiled at him for a few seconds before Kendall leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he easily lifted her from the couch.

"Well as long as Phillip here knows you're mine," he turned to Phillip and stuck out his hand. "Kendall Schmidt. Nice to meet you."

"You too, man," Phillip gave Kendall an apologetic smile, informing him he had no intentions with Ava whatsoever and Kendall's expression calmed down a bit.

"Kendall, let me get you some of this punch, it'd delicious!" Ava was trying to rush off to get him a cup when he pulled her close to him, sitting himself on the arm of the couch.

"Babe, I just got here," he kissed her cheek softly and she giggled. He made a face at her and tried to get her to look him in the eyes, trying to gage how much alcohol she had ingested. "What is that?"

"It's punch?" she turned to Phillip and he nodded. "It's punch," she repeated. "Want some?" she shoved her cup into Kendall's face and he laughed before taking a small sip. He noticed right away the the ratio of alcohol to punch was overbearing and took the cup out of her hands. He also noticed her expression indicating she had no idea it was spiked with alcohol.

"I think you've had enough punch, Ava," he set her cup down on the coffee table and cut his eyes at Phillip who had also just realized Ava didn't know of the alcohol content. "Why don't we just stick to water?"

"I don't want water," she pouted, slumping her body against his, resting her head on his shoulder. By this time another member of the baseball team had called Phillip over so it was now just the two of them.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal, hm," his tone made her lift her head so she could see his face. "We'll share the punch from now on, okay?"

"I'll go get us some more!" she snatched the cup quickly and made her way over to the bowl.

"He's so hot, I mean look at him," one girl said to another. Ava turned to see a group of three girls staring intently at Kendall. "There's no way he's on the baseball team, not him."

"Um, are you talking about Kendall?" Ava asked them, grinning.

"Yeah, that guy you're with," one girl smirked, knowing Ava was drunk. "What do you know about him?"

"I know he loves me," she smiled, making one of the girls faces falter.

"I bet he's **amazing** in bed," another girl interjected, hoping to get dirty details from Ava.

"Just look at the way he moves," the first girl gawked. They all turned to see Kendall moving from across the living room, politely smiling at everyone who acknowledged him.

"I wouldn't know," Ava shrugged her shoulders, answering honestly, her mood instantly dimming. "We don't do that."

"So you know he's cheating on you, right?" Ava looked at them confused. She hadn't thought about that.

"No, he told me he loves me-"

"Yeah, I'm sure lots of guys say that but it doesn't mean anything. A body like that needs to be nurtured, taken care of. I'm sure he's getting it elsewhere."

"If that were my man, he'd be getting it morning, noon **and** night."

"So do you think I should sleep with him?" Ava asked them, dropping her cup to the ground.

"If you don't, I'm sure someone here will." As the girls walked away Ava flashed a polite smile at them before going deep in thought. It had never crossed her mind that Kendall expected her to sleep with him because he had never pressured her before but all those months before now, he wasn't even truly her boyfriend. Just because he had told her he wanted to be with her doesn't mean he wasn't getting sex somewhere else.

"You okay?" Ava felt Kendall's hand rubbing up and down her back. "You've been staring at the floor for a few minutes now."

"I'm fine," she smiled and took his other hand, grasping it tightly and staring up into his eyes. He squeezed her hand back and grinned.

"You want some punch?" Ava shook her head and went straight to the tequila. Those girls were right and Ava knew she needed to seduce Kendall tonight.

"Babe, you're doing shots now?" Kendall was right behind her, watching her shaky hand pour the liquid into the tiny cup. "I've never seen you have this much alcohol…"

"All I've had is punch, Kendall," Ava looked up at him before he pushed the glass away from her lips.

"Yeah, that was tarnished with twice as much liquor as that shot."

"Well then one more shot won't hurt," she said, trying to pretend she was clueless to her alcohol intake but Kendall already knew. "You joining me?"

"I think at least one of us needs to stay sober, Ava," his tone had changed and Ava knew he was displeased with her actions. "Don't over do it, okay?"

"If you didn't want to be with me, all you had to do was say so," she shouted pushing him away from her.

"Are you kidding me?" Kendall grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was looking at him. "I'm worried about you Ava," he half shouted at her. "I've never seen you drink more than a glass of wine at dinner and now you're throwing back shots?" His eyes softened and he exhaled. "I **love** you and I'm **worried** about you," Ava smiled at him and he smiled back but was still annoyed with her behavior.

"Come dance with me," she pulled his arm and even though he wanted to take her elsewhere, he let her drag him across the living room. They danced for a few songs before Ava had her head slumped against Kendall's chest and they were no longer moving to the beat.

"You ready to call it a night, party animal?" he teased but she didn't hear him. "Ava, do you want to go to bed?" This, however, she did hear.

"I'd love to," she looked up at Kendall and kissed him hard. Pulling back slowly she could see that he had a confused look on his face but she dragged him down the hallway toward her bedroom.

"Where are you two going?" Josh laughed as Ava pushed past him.

"Dude, she is trashed," Kendall hissed at Josh, partly blaming him for the situation. "Why'd you let her drink so much?"

"She's 21 Kendall, what am I supposed to do, cut her off?" They both looked at Ava who was still pulling on Kendall's arm but because Kendall had stopped walking, they were all just standing in the hallway.

"You could have let her know there was alcohol in there, man," Kendall groaned feeling Ava rub up his arm, now realizing what she was trying to do. "Why don't you shut down this party in the next half hour," he stated rather than suggested to Josh. "Don't make me come out here again," Kendall gave Josh a look and took Ava into her bedroom.

In the seconds it took Kendall to close the door, he turned around to see a topless Ava trying to undo the button on her jeans.

"Ava, what are you-"

"Help me get these off," she interrupted. He sighed before walking over to her and yanking her closer to him by her belt loops. She laughed, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing, hm?" he half scolded her. Kendall knew exactly what she was up to and knew it would be hard for him to resist her.

"Oh, nothing," she traced the hem of his t-shirt around his collar.

"There," Kendall had removed her belt and unbottoned her jeans, lightly pushing her away from him. She smiled, kissed his lips and sat down on the bed and began taking off her pants, never breaking eye contact from him. "Ava, don't," he said sternly, closing his eyes and exhaling loudly.

"I'm not doing anything," she argued, standing up in just her underwear. She reached out and grabbed his hands, placing them on her bare hips. Starting to kiss the base of Kendall's neck, she grinned when she heard him groan a little, the grip on her tightening. In one quick motion, his hands were removed from her and he was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "What?" she whined.

"You aren't in the right mindset, Ava," Kendall held his head in his hands.

"It's not like I'm saying no," she laughed, crawling over to him. She tried to kiss him again but he turned his head away from her. "Why don't you want me?" she whispered.

"Don't do that, Ava," he looked over to see her frowning at him. "You **know** that isn't true."

"I want to do this Kendall, I'm supposed to," she huffed trying to pull him towards her.

"Wait, what?" she let go of his arm and started twiddling her thumbs, avoiding eye contact. "What do you mean you're **supposed** to?"  
**  
**"I have to or else you'll go get it from somewhere else," she said timidly, still looking downward. Kendall scoffed and Ava looked up at him. "Those girls told me you would!"

"Those girls are fucking stupid," Kendall said in disbelief that Ava would actually think he'd cheat on her.

"No, they said a body like yours needs sex all the time and we don't even have sex, Kendall!" She pulled her knees to her chest and crossed her arms. "And you basically cheated on Michelle with me so how am I supposed to feel about it? She was giving you so much more in your relationship and you cheated on her. I'll do whatever it takes for you not to cheat on me." Her eyes were watering and Kendall could tell she meant every word.

"Oh, Ava," he reached out and pulled her into him. "I honestly think I loved you from the moment I met you. It wasn't fair for me to even begin a relationship with Michelle because everything I went through with her was just a distraction to the hurt I was feeling from you rejecting me." He tilted her head up to him and kissed her nose. "Is this something you're really worried about? That I'll cheat on you?"

"Yeah," she whimpered, sniffling.

"Baby," he cooed, rocking her softly. "I love you so, so, so, so much. There isn't anything another woman could offer me that would cause me to stray from you, okay?"

"Even sex?" her eyes looked sad.

"Even sex," he laughed as he pulled back the covers and got into bed with her. "And of course I want you, Ava, you know that. We'll have sex eventually, when we're both ready."

"Promise?" she smiled letting him cuddle her.

"You bet your cute little ass," he began assaulting Ava's neck with kisses making her giggle and squirm out of his arms.

"Stop," she squealed, thrashing around. Suddenly he stopped and it was silent except for her heavy breathing. Kendall slowly pulled her back against his front and placed a few gently kisses along her shoulder and upper arm.

* * *

**I know that it's been forever since an update but now that I somewhat have a schedule set up, I'll be more consistent with posting chapters. But just curious to who's still on board with this story? Let me know :)**


End file.
